The Panther
by Mistress Wildcat
Summary: What would happen if Alucard were to ever come across a creature that was unlike anything he had ever encountered before? This is just my take on it using a bit from the Hellsing anime I claim no rights to the Hellsing characters themselves just to mine. Granted this doesn't exactly follow either the Manga or the anime series there will be parts Hellsing Ultimate brought in
1. The Meeting

The red eyed vampire was out on the hunt not that it was anything really unusual because he did hunt the freaks after all. Tonight something was definitely different he felt eyes watching him from a distance. His senses flared out to find this thing that was watching him only to come up with nothing. How strange he felt the eyes but couldn't find the source of said eyes. He had no idea that the one watching him was so close that he could have touched her.

The eyes watched him curiously as he went on with his hunt, not that she wouldn't lend a helping paw if needed. She doubted he would need her help but one never knew. She knew well enough to keep her mind sealed away from the ancient vampire. She had a few small advantages in that particular department.

She was after all not human even though she could look it, she was a far cry from it. For now she sat on her perch in the trees watching, now anyone who looked up into the trees would see a panther that was pitch black in color and massive in size. One that was a lot larger than what most people would know as a normal panther. Her small rounded ears flicker lightly listening to the sounds on the air.

She heard the screams that rent the air from the freaks being killed not that she cared any at all about them. They had managed to kill some of the younger ones of her kind, their strength was comparable to hers and she was a fully grown adult. She knew the ancient vampire was a hell of a sight stronger than her. She wouldn't face one as old as him head on, not going to happen she didn't have a death wish.

Her keen sense of smell told her that human blood had been spilled this night. She lifted her muzzle skyward and let out a mournful yowl into the cold night air. She knew that the human was dead. She was frightened for a moment as the dark haired vampire looked in her direction.

His red eyes centering in on the exact spot she was sitting. Oh shit she thought this isn't gonna be good if he finds out I have be watching. She held her body perfectly still and waited with baited breath to see what was going to happen. She felt his power flaring out again but this time she slipped up and hadn't hidden herself as well as she had thought. His low snarl carried to her sensitive ears.

This was not going to be good she knew there was no hiding from him now. So she opted to do the one thing that she normally wouldn't have done and jumped out of the tree landing not that far from the vampire. His lips were pulled back in a snarl, but the snarl quieted when his bright crimson eyes landed on the panther that now stood a few paces off.

Her own eyes were a soft ocean blue color much different than others of her kind who normally had golden eyes. Her head canted to one side as she stood for now looking over the vampire. She sniffed the air and smelled the blood that had been spilled that night. Ears flicked lightly as she sneezed getting rid of the smell of the freshly dead, that was a smell that was hell to get out of the nose.

Her attention was firmly planted on the vampire before her so much so that she hadn't realized another had come up behind her till the soft whistling of wires reached her ears a little to late as she felt the stinging bite of one of them around her throat. Oh now the fight was gonna be on her massive body leapt straight up a good 10 foot off the ground. The wire bite more into her flesh cause a pained cry to come from her.

The man wielding the wires was an older man but right now she didn't care any at all he had hurt her and that was all she cared about. She twisted her body in mid air as deadly claws whispered out of their sheaths ready to rend and tear flesh from bone. She had managed to change her momentum so that her massive body was hurdling towards the older man who had the wire around her neck.

It was biting into her neck causing her to bleed, soaking the pitch black fur under the wire. She knew nothing of who this other man was nor did she really care. She couldn't cry out for fear of causing more damage to her neck. Granted she could heal with time so long as the wires weren't silver. If they were silver then it would take a lot longer for her to heal. Just when she thought she would feel the solid thud of her hitting into the other man she hit nothing but the ground.

Whipping her massive body around as the blue eyes searched around for the man who held the wire she saw that he had dodged her attack. This only served to infuriate her all the more so it was back to the drawing board for her. No outright attacks she was still considered to be an apex predator and that was to her advantage.

Well not at this particular moment in time it wasn't. She had a few other tricks up her paw but as of yet she wasn't ready to use those tricks. Her massive body crouched back as the long tail lashed back and forth like a whip. Her body was ready for another attack till a voice reached her ears and seemed to penetrate the rage that had been seeking to settle in on her.

"Walter, let the cat go she hasn't attacked me or anyone else." She knew that dark voice belonged to the vampire.

Walter looked over to Alucard and shook loose the thin wire that had been wrapped around her neck. She breathed a quick breath feeling the sting that it left behind. Shaking her head a bit somewhat bewildered at why he had told the man to let her go, but she was thankful none the less. She looked over to Alucard trying to figure out the why of the matter but figure it was for the better if she didn't know the why of it.

She turned and started to trot off when he spoke again.

"Follow me cat, I have a feeling you have been following me for some time and I would like to know why." He voice was low pitched and filled with darkness and a promise of pain if she didn't obey.

Turning her head to look at him over her shoulder, she knew he could bring her immense pain if he so choose to. Unlike other vampires he was a lot older and far more powerful than any other. She wasn't that stupid so she turned and walked to his side. Granted he still stood a good foot above like this as she stood around 5 foot at her shoulder.

He was watching her as he began to walk and she obediently followed beside him. Not that she had a whole lot of choice in the matter. It was either follow or face the pain he could bring upon her. So it was a matter of choosing the lesser of two evils. Walter walked slightly behind her and Alucard.

She had a single ear turned back towards Walter listening to his foot steps. She was not all that happy about him being behind her and growled out her annoyance at the idea. Alucard just looked to her and then saw how her ears were turned and just chuckled. She knew if she wanted she could get away from them in a split second but Alucard might not have a lot of problem in tracking her down again now that she was close enough for him to have her scent.

She huffed out an annoyed breath of air and just shook her head. Alucard looked straight ahead once more as they came to a clearing where a chopper was waiting a tall blonde haired woman stood smoking a cigar. She sneezed several times not liking the smell of the cigar any at all. The woman went to the automatic defensive seeing this massive animal walking out beside her servant.

The men that were with her immediately drew guns all pointing at her. This caused her to go defensive herself as her massive body crouched back ready to spring, small ears were now flattened back against her head. The low threatening snarl rumbled in her chest with enough force that all would hear it. The sleek body was bunched up tightly ready to spring if any were to think about firing a weapon at her.

Then a roar ripped through the air and it was not hers but came from Alucard this even shook her out of her want to fight. His eyes blazed with a darkness that frightened her as she started to cower back bumping back into Walter, who was now wide eyed at his reaction. She stood perfectly still now as Alucard looked to the men fury blazing in his eyes. She didn't know what to make of this she was no one to him.

"I brought this animal with me do not attack her!" He roar out into the night.

The lady she would find out was his Master Integra. Not that it made much of a difference to her as she served no one unless it was by her own choosing. The woman looked to the vampire and scowled at him ordering the men with her to stand down. The two exchanged words about the rather massive panther that had walked out into the open with him.

She stood stock still, she felt Walter behind her but at the moment didn't really care till she felt him brush her back with a gloved hand. She was only slightly startled by his touch as her head turned to look to him over her shoulder. His touch had been feather light and fleeting. Small ears flicked back a bit not in malice but in curiosity of this man.

Walter had been watching the panther and knew by her sheer size that she was no normal panther and had touched her to reassure himself that she was indeed real. She shook her head a bit and blew out a breath of air till she felt the rough grasp of Alucard's white gloved hand around the scruff of her neck. He literally picked her up off the ground as if she weighed nothing at all.

Well to him she probably didn't. She squirmed and thrashed a bit wanting loose because this was embarrassing as all hell to be held up in the air like some common house cat. It was degrading to her. Alucard brought her head up to eye level so he could look directly into her eyes. This wasn't gonna be good at all he would know the instant he looked into her eyes, that she understood everything that was going on.

Well too late Alucard did just that, then a wicked smile caused his fangs to show. In return she curled her own lip up to show hers not in challenge but in frustration. A low growl rumbled deep within her chest. Suffice to say she was not a very happy cat at this present moment in time.

"Will you stop that incessant thrashing before you end up hurting yourself or someone else." He snarled to her.

Her body went rigid in his grasp as the blue orbs looked directly to him. Her long tail curled itself up around a hind leg almost like a dog might but it was also something that a cat did when they got in trouble. She knew she was in trouble she also heard a few heated words come from the woman who was behind Alucard but he seemed to be ignoring her right now. He kept his eyes locked on to hers.

She felt his power searching for a way into her mind and she didn't want to let him but it was either let him in or suffer a great deal of pain to keep him out. Again the lesser of two evils is chosen so she dropped her mental shields to let him in. An almost gleeful smile plastered on his face which just made him look all the more dangerous as he latched onto her mind. A low whine came from her because damn it all to hell this shit hurt.

 **{If you don't mind you are giving me one hell of a headache with what you are doing so would you be as so kind as to not root around in my mind so much.}** She was using him being in her mind to say this directly to him.

The rather shocked look on his face was quickly wiped away as he just grinned even more catching some of her memories. Then he backed out of her mind but not fully he kept a tendril there. She just huffed out a breath of air as he set her back down on the ground in front of him. He let go of the scruff of her neck.

She shook her head and then her entire body fluffing out her fur a bit and then it would settle itself back down easily giving her that sleek appearance once more. Her small ears twitched a bit till she heard a voice knowing all to well it was in her head and from the sound it belong to Alucard

 **{But I do so like digging around in your memories some of them are so violent and filled with such bloodshed. You truly are a creature I have never come across before.}** He shot back to her.

Lovely now she really had his attention as he turned on a booted heel and made his way to the chopper climbing in. She stood for now unsure of exactly what to do. She felt that mental pull from him and she knew that he wanted her to follow him. This was going to be absolutely lovely because she hated flying. She rolled her shoulders and sighed a bit.

Walking up to the chopper she looked to the woman who just scowled at her. She carefully jumped up inside laying the bulk of her weight down on the floor putting her paws carefully over her ears. She closed her eyes knowing all to well if she didn't she would get sick. She heard a laugh in her head as Alucard caught on to why she was closing her eyes and covering her ears. She hated flying with a deadly passion it made her sick.

She felt the chopper begin to lift off not knowing who was flying the metal contraption, she really didn't care right now. She was concerned with not losing the contents of her stomach all over someone's shoes. She began to purr a deep, low, rumbling purr which helped her to relax and make sure she kept her sanity during the ride to Hellsing manor. She was ever so glad to feel the chopper touch back down that it took her a split second to leap out of the chopper onto solid ground.

Thankfully for her the doors were big enough for her to walk through. The soldiers weren't sure what to make of her but all they got was a huffed growl as she walked along side Alucard down into the basement. She continued to follow him till he reached his own chambers and opened the door waiting to see if she would go in willingly.

Her head canted a bit unsure of what to do if she went in of her own free will it could spell disaster for her later. She gave a mental shrug and padded into his chamber. Like him she could see very well in the darkness. His chambers had very little furniture in it more like none at all save his chair and coffin.

 **{Lovely now what in the name of hell have I gotten myself into?}** Her mental voice was filled with doubt about her decision to enter here of her own free will.

 **{You have gotten yourself into a lot of trouble little cat. But the painful trouble will come later for you depending upon how you answer my question.}** Came his voice but it was low and almost harsh sounding to her.

Her body shuddered involuntarily at the sound.

 **{Well what is your question?}** She shot back at him as she finally paced a couple of circles and then curled up on the floor her head was still held high watching him but she was keeping her distance.

 **{How long have you been following me?}** He questioned her.

She wasn't rightly expecting that question but it seemed reasonable enough that he would want to know.

 **{I have been following you for sometime now. I would venture a guess as to around a year or so give or take a few days here and there.}** She replied back easily.

She saw no reason to lie to him about how long she had been following him.

 **{Now why have you been following me?}** He shot back at her but this time there was no real malice in his voice.

Well mental voice anyway. She thought for a moment or two about what he had just asked her. There was no reason for her to lie to him because he would just dig through her memories to find the answer.

 **{I was in hopes that you would lead me to the vampire that killed my litter mates.}** She said.

She hoped that was enough of an answer to suffice him but something told her he wanted the entire truth behind her following him for as long as she had. Yes there was more to it but she didn't feel like sharing the other reason just yet.

 **{Well then little cat you should continue to follow me till you find this vampire.}** She both heard and felt his laugh.

She knew he meant for her to stay at the manor and most likely in his room. She had really gotten herself into a heap of trouble. There was no going back now. She gave a mental roll of her shoulders as her eyes watched him for a moment longer.

 **{If I choose to stay where will I be sleeping? }** She asked even though she already knew the answer to her question.

That question brought a downright evil grin to Alucard's face. Rolling her eyes as her long tail curled around her.

 **{You will be sleeping in here where I can keep an eye on you.}** He replied.

Her head lowered down to her paws as she yawned a bit licking her lips a little as her eyes began to drift closed. Her body began to relax as she fell asleep curled up on the floor. Her breathing slowed a little bit. There was still a steady rise and fall of her side showing she was breathing and very much alive. Alucard watched her fall asleep thinking she would shift in her sleep but she didn't.

 **{My shift ability isn't like any were you have ever encountered before.}** Came the sleepy sounding mental voice of her's.

He just chuckled and shook his head leaning back in his chair sipping the glass of blood in his hand. Her mind finally settled into sleep as well as her body. Her breathing was slow and steady, he watched the steady rise and fall of her sides as she slept. When he felt the mental summons from his master he sighed and went to her.

"What was the idea of bringing that creature here to the manor servant?" She snarled out.

"She is an unknown to all of us, we have never encountered anything like her before so why not bring her here so we can watch her." he shot back.

"She could be a danger to us all." Integra growled.

 **{The only thing I am a danger to are the ones who piss me off.}** Came the weary mental voice.

Alucard couldn't help but laugh at her comment. This only irritated Integra that her servant was laughing.

"What do you find so funny servant?" She growled.

"It would seem the intrepid feline can hear our conversation my Master. She said the only thing she is a danger to are the ones that piss her off." He said with a chuckle.

Integra got furious that her servant was able to talk to the cat but seemed no one else could. More like it was her choice who she let into her head and who she choose to communicate with. She was not among the typical were breeds who could not communicate at all when in animal form.

"If that cat gets out of hand I want her destroyed immediately!" She ground out.

"As you wish my Master." Alucard responded easily, bowing and exiting the room to return to his.

The sun was about to come up so he retired to his coffin but not before setting wards in place to keep the feline from leaving his room. Her ears twitched as she listened to him place the wards. She gave a mental shrug and went back to sleep knowing she would awaken as the sun started to set.


	2. The Fights

Her dreams left her in peace this time. Not a single dream came to her as she slept. She slept the entire day, but woke when Walter brought in the blood for Alucard along with a couple of bloody steaks for her. Her nose twitched as she caught scent of the blood then her head came up slowly as ocean blue eyes blinked a few time to clear the sleep away.

Slowly she got to her feet and stretched out groaning a little as muscles protested her sleeping on the floor. She padded over to where Walter had left the steaks for her and began to eat. She had just finished eating when Alucard rose. She was in the midst of cleaning the blood from her muzzle when she felt a gloved hand brush her ear. Flipping her ear lightly at the touch.

She heard his laugh as he got out of his coffin and drank down the blood that had been brought for him. Yawning a bit she stretched out her massive body once again to make sure she was ready to face the night. She really wanted to shift and go take a shower but she didn't trust Alucard to leave her in peace that long. Tipping her head to look to him as she wondered what was on the agenda for today.

 **{What is going to happen to me while I am here?}** She asked curiously.

Alucard wasn't exactly sure about that one himself because it wasn't as though she could train with the soldiers unless he got her to take on a more human look. It was a thought because he was curious as to how well she could fight.

 **{I want you to spar with the soldiers so I can see how well you can fight. For now you will be fighting with us when we go out on missions.}** Oh now this was gonna be just damned well lovely.

She didn't want to embarrass the men here because she could take on all of them with the exception of Alucard and Walter. Those two no matter her form could probably use her as a dust mop. She huffed out a breath of air and shook her head slightly, letting out a low growled complaint .

 **{If that is what you want it can be done so long as no one takes offence when I wipe the floor with them.}** She said easily.

Alucard always had his gun on him not that anyone ever saw it until it was way too late. Her weapons were claws and teeth when in true form like this. If in hybrid or human it was whatever she could get her hands on. He lead the way to the practice area where soldiers were sparring and training.

They all stopped dead in their tracks when he stepped into the room with the panther walking beside him. Her head canted to the left as small ears flickered wondering why in the hell they just stopped. She gave a roll of her shoulders and sat down beside him watching as they slowly went back to training and sparring with each other.

 **{Now what?}** She asked easily.

Alucard called out to the men to clear the center of the area and make a circle but leave most of the room open well this part of it was completely open. He took off his coat and hat tossing them into the nearest shadow as they just disappeared. Her eyes watched him as he went out into the center and then motioned for her to follow him. She gave a roll to her shoulders and walked out with him knowing what he was doing. If he had paired her off with a human she might have killed them by accident but with him that wasn't going to be an easy thing.

"I want you to attack me and don't hold back little cat." He spoke out loud to her.

If she could have frowned she would've been at being called little cat, she was a far cry from little. Her massive body moved with a sleek grace as she began to pad around him in a wide circle. She was sizing him up to see how to best go about this without getting her ass handed to her on a silver platter. This was a test to see how well she would do against the freak vampires out there. Then again they were nothing to her because she has strength and agility on her side.

A massive paw would flash out now and then to test and see if he was going to flinch at her movement nope nadda thing from him. His own red eyes watch her move, he watched how the muscles rippled under her sleek coat. The way she made little if no sound whatsoever as she moved. It amazed him that she was every bit as much a predator as he was.

He kept his attention on her just as she did him. He watched the way muscles twitched and jumped seeing if there was a tell as to her moves and there were a few small ones. Her tail and ears were the biggest tell she had but freaks wouldn't know that at all. He grinned when she made a sudden leap straight over his head no run nothing just up and over him. He reached out quickly to grab a back leg but got nothing but air.

He had a bit of a puzzled look on his face for a second then he heard her behind him as her weight crashed into his back sending them both to the ground as the two tumbled snarls and growls filling the air. Some fur was flying as he grappled with her. He felt her claws bite into his flesh but that didn't bother him any at all it was her teeth he was a little more worried about because they could do some major damage.

Not that he couldn't heal any damage she did but he would prefer not to have to heal a lot of damage before the next mission. She moved with an amazing grace as she twisted her massive body getting claw shots in on him. She never did try to bite him though which he thought was a little strange. Their fighting went back and forth for a few hours neither one showing any sign of being tired.

Her breathing was still slow and steady she was showing signs of wear and tear as some fur was missing in places. Oh but she still has a trick up her sleeve and she was about to show it regardless of who was present. She made a mad dash towards him dropping her body to the ground shortly before reaching him.

Twisting during the slide to go to her back but she did a quick shift into a more hybrid form. So she still had the fur and feline like features but her body was more human in shape. Well save the face which still was feline in nature.

She slid herself right between his legs but in the process of it she slashed out with the wicked claws that tipped her hands. Scrambling up to her full height behind him which looked to be right close to 6 foot give or take an inch here and there. Her long tail swayed in a lazy manor behind her as she watched him. Blood dripped from her claws where she had gotten the insides of his legs.

"So it would seem you are full of surprises little cat." Alucard laughed.

"Oh I have more tricks up my sleeves than you can image." She growled back at him lowly.

She had the small rounded ears of the great cat that were perched on top of her head. They were turning and listening to the sounds of the men around them but her attention remained on Alucard. She gave a quick shake of her hands to discard the blood that was on her claws.

Her body was covered in a fine coating of black fur that seemed in this light to have a slight blue tint to it. She had long midnight black hair that streamed down her back to well past her ass. Her feet were more feline in nature being more like paws instead of actual feet. Even her feet were tipped with small wicked looking claws.

Her quick shift and subsequent speaking got a lot of gasps and dropped jaws from the other men. She paid no attention whatsoever to those around her nope she kept her attention on Alucard it was the safer bet. Her weight began a slight shift from foot to foot as she readied herself for another attack against him. She wouldn't use the same trick a second time.

She made a standing leap up into the air flipping and twisting her body gracefully through the air this time she aimed to smack the back of his head but Alucard was quicker and she kind of forgot that. He quickly had her by the throat. She just growled curling her lips back showing off the still razor sharp teeth meant to do severe damage.

"Enough with the growling little cat before I toss your pretty hide across the room." He growled back to her.

She just laughed and in an instant she was gone from his hand and was now standing about five feet away from him smiling.

"Aren't you just the bag full of surprises little cat." He laughed.

"You know ya walking corpse I do have a name it is Ariellia." she growled out.

She was not happy about being called little cat it annoyed the living hell out of her that he called her that. He was pretty much doing it for just that purpose. Kind of like poking a bear with a stick you do it to annoy and pray you don't get killed in the process. She couldn't kill him she could maim and hurt but not kill. Ariellia knew that all to well she was no match for an ancient vampire.

The men in the room suddenly parted as Integra walked in. Ariellia tipped her head just slightly as she stood tall letting her tail remain swaying as Integra stopped dead in her tracks seeing Ariellia standing now as she was.

"What is the meaning of this?" Integra shouted!

"Ask your walking corpse over there he wanted to see how well I could fight so here we are." Ariellia snarled back.

Alucard stepped up sensing the building tension in the way Ari was growling her words not to mention he could almost taste it in the air.

"My Master I needed to know her fighting ability if she is to remain here, she may be helpful to us." Alucard spoke lowly to Integra.

Integra just glared at Alucard and then spun around walking back out, this time Walter followed her out. He knew he would hear more about this later from his Master. Turning back to face Ari who had shifted her weight into a more relaxed stance.

"Little cat you **EVER** try to harm that woman I will kill you!" He told her coldly.

She nodded her head to him knowing she would never harm the woman unless she happen to get in her way. Then again Ari was not one to harm people without one hell of a good reason. It was just in how she had been raised. Her soft eyes watched Alucard as he went to the shadow and retrieved his coat and hat.

"So now what?" She asked quietly.

"Now that I know you can fight and hold your own against me you will be joining the ranks to help." He told her as he started to walk out of the room.

She followed him mostly out of curiosity. Her soft eyes looked around taking in every detail of this place. She wanted to go exploring in the daytime so she could see more and learn what was looking to be her new home. Ari followed him back down into the basement, to his room.

She gave a slight growl as she entered the room but was surprised to see a bed now occupied the room. There was also a fire burning in the fireplace that she hadn't noticed before. Well this might not be all that bad after all. She still didn't trust him as far as she could throw him.

Ari didn't trust many as it was because she had no reason to trust. Tipping her head a bit as she looked back to him curiously. He was now sitting in his chair drinking blood from a glass. He was a curious creature so different from the freaks she had faced before.

Then again he was a true vampire not one created by those damnable chips. They were annoying as hell and seemed to be all over the damned place. Shaking her head a bit fanning out the long black hair against her back. She began to pace just slightly growling softly to herself about her current situation.

"What are you growling about now?" Came Alucard's low voice.

"Nothing you need to worry about you walking corpse." She shot back irritated.

This just made him laugh because he knew something was irritating her by the way she was pacing and growling.

"Suit yourself then little cat." He said smoothly.

Oh that just irritated her all the more as she spun on a pawed foot to face him. Her small ears flattened down against her head as lips pulled back in a snarl.

"I have a name use it or the next fight I won't be holding back anything." She snarled out.

His nickname for her just irritated the living hell out of her. She still wanted to go to her human form and take a shower but her ability to trust was little to none. She looked around the room and was slightly miffed to see there was no bathroom here where she could take a shower. She knew that he had no use for one but hey she was still among the land of the living.

"Is there a bathroom in this place at all?" She asked.

He looked to her and just laughed out loud. She growled under her breath at his raucous laughter. He knew by now that she could take on a full human form if she so choose to. To him it was funny that the one thing she asked about was a bathroom.

"I don't believe one was ever put down here little cat." He chuckled.

Her head shook small ears were still pinned back against her head because she was still irritated as hell. She had stopped her pacing around as the ocean blue eyes did a very quick survey of the room taking note of everything that was here. She really wanted a shower about now. Her body felt sticky and nasty as anything from the sparring match.

She knew when she went to human form she could shift with clothing on it was a neat trick she had been taught by her mother long ago. There was still the tiny issue of her trusting him that much. Her thoughts were completely chaotic with all her thinking but her body was now stock still.

Alucard watched her as her body went stock still as her mind began to get chaotic with all the thoughts. He could tell her biggest issue was trust, not that he could really say that he blamed her any. He didn't trust many either and it took a lot for him to be able to trust others.

 **{If you want to shift to your human form we can see about getting you settled into a room of your own.}** His though cut through the chaotic din of her thoughts as her eyes snapped over to him with a rather shocked look showing in their depths.

Her small ears shot up instantly as her body seemed to relax and begin to move a little on its own. She didn't really know what to say to that one. Did she trust him to go to human form and see if he would try to get her assigned to her own room where she would have some privacy. She didn't really know which way to go. Stay as she was and remain in this room locked up with him or show him how she looked as a human and see if he would get her put into her own room.

Her long tail started to sway again in that same lazy and almost careless manner showing she was starting to relax. He wanted her to relax so she didn't send herself into a frenzy that would not be good. About the time that thought started her head snapped in his direction as she let out a soft and low growl.

 **{It may already be too late for that ya walking corpse.}** Came her mental voice that was strained and almost sounded broken.

He watched as her body began to shake violently. Then it went back to her natural state, the massive black panther. It didn't take him long to realize something was wrong. He worked quickly setting wards in place so she couldn't leave and no one could enter.

The wards were in place when her eyes changed to a blood red color that matched his own eyes. Her body tensed up and leapt at him as the high pitched scream that was rage filled left her. He took the hit as he rolled her to the floor and this time her teeth were seeking to rip his throat out.

This was no spar her mind was chaotic and filled with a blood rage that he was unfamiliar with. Her mind was in kill mode she was nothing more than a killing machine now plain and simple. He kept her from biting him because he did remember she hadn't bitten at him earlier and now she was trying to rip him apart.

Something had sent her into an absolute frenzy her mind was in kill mode. The wards he had set would keep her in here and keep others out. He heard the pounding on the door and Walter's voice wanting to be let in after hearing that high pitched scream. He wasn't going to let anyone in until her mind was settled.

Her body was twisting and turning in his arms as her claws got several good shots in on him. He was bleeding in several places but he missed her muzzle as she sunk teeth into his arm and began to shake her head back and forth ripping into the flesh. Her teeth were meant for ripping and tearing and that was exactly what she was doing right now.

Once his blood entered her mouth even he felt something lock between them he felt all the rage and fury that was fueling this blood rage of hers. Her eyes slowly began to change back to their normal ocean blue color. She let go of his now mangled arm and jumped away from him crouching in a corner her eyes were locked onto him. Her massive body was shaking but he felt it was out of fear because her mind was still chaotic trying to figure out what had happened. He still had not released the wards. He didn't want anything else to upset Ari as of yet.

"Walter everything is alright I will release the wards soon so be patient" He shouted.

The knocking stopped but Alucard knew he was still just outside the door. He was watching Ari as she seemed to be calming down as the shaking slowly began to subside. Her head lifted up and then went wide as dinner plates as she as well now felt the locked connection between them.

 **{I bit you didn't I?}** Came the broken and shook up mental voice.

 **{Yes you did little cat you tore into my arm pretty good.}** He responded back lifting up the mangled arm showing her the damage before he healed it up.

Her head dropped and then her massive black body followed. She let out a low and pitiful sounding whine as her body began to shake again and then it went to her human form this time. This is what Alucard had been waiting for but not under theses circumstances. Her mind was completely still and quiet now like she was asleep.

He walked over and picked her now naked form up holding her close to him as he moved in such a way to get his coat over her to cover her body. Then he mentally dismissed the wards so Walter could come in. He wasn't going to part with the now naked woman in his arms till he had some answers.

He was sitting back down in his chair when Walter walked in seeing the mess that had been created by the fight. Alucard held Ari close to him in an almost protective manner which seemed strange to Walter but he wasn't going to push the issue any at all. His blood red eyes watched Walter as he set to cleaning up the mess that had been made. Once everything was cleaned up and put back in order as it should be for the vampire Walter went to leave the room.

"Walter I need you to set up the room next to mine for Ariellia." Alucard said.

Walter stopped and looked over to Alucard nodding his head curtly.

"It will be done before the sun sets." He replied evenly.

With that Walter left the room and set to setting up the room next to Alucard's. He had a bathroom set up knowing the cat wasn't like the vampire she was alive. He had a nice bed brought in as well as had a rather large cat bed as well if she got in such a mood to sleep as the cat. Walter couldn't help but wonder why Alucard had seemed so protective of her.

He would need to look up some information on the vampire when he was done but as far as he knew they had no information on what Ari was. She was an unknown to all of them. He had never heard of such an animal as her. Werewolves yes but a creature like her he had not a clue.


	3. Explinations

Walter went into the library to see if he could locate any information on what Ari was but all he could come up with was information on the Werewolves and that wasn't what she was. She didn't seem to be affected by the moon at all. Her shifting seemed to be at will.

In that he wasn't wrong she could shift at will into whatever form she so choose to take on. She had some magic abilities but they were limited she could only use her abilities like her ability to teleport so many times a day. She had other abilities as well that she had yet to tell the others or to even show them.

Walter spent several hours in the library scouring the books to see if he could find any form of information on what Ari might be. Sadly he couldn't find anything at all in the Hellsing library. This was disappointing to Walter so he knew as time went along he would have to gather information from Ari so they would know more about what she was.

Back down in Alucard's chamber Ari was still out of it. He was still holding her he figured out there was now a link of some form between them because he felt her mind start to stir. Her mind was still slightly disoriented but it was not fueled with rage.

Her mind was scrambling as it was trying to figure out what had happened and then it seemed to come to a grinding halt as she sensed him in her mind. Alucard just smiled as he felt her body begin to stir in his arms. She was warm to him but then again his temperature ran slightly cold as it were. He knew she was starting to come around by the way her mind was acting as well as the subtly shifting of her body. He chuckled softly when he heard the unmistakable sound of her low purring.

"Are you comfortable Pisica mica?" He said lowly.

Ari's eyes snapped open as she looked up to see who was holding her. The purring halted as she tried to scramble away from him as quick as possible but his arms were like vise grips so there was no going anywhere.

"What happened?" She squeaked out.

Now came the dilemma how to explain to her that she had gone nuts and subsequently passed out. Ari's head tipped looking up to him as if she had just read his thoughts.

"You might as well tell me the truth." She spoke softly.

Her words caught Alucard by surprise but he figured there was something to the bond he now felt between them.

"Well something seemed to trigger what I know as a blood rage Ari. You went into kill mode." He spoke evenly to her but kept her close knowing she had no clothing on.

"Ari I told you before that I have never come across a creature like you before so if there is something special you need to tell me. I had to ward the door to keep Walter out so you wouldn't attack him." He continued to her.

She shook her head lightly and buried her face in his chest shivering mostly because she was cold and in part because she was ashamed.

"There is no need to be ashamed we all lose control once in awhile. Even one like myself loses control on the occasion." He said to her is a soft tone.

She lifted her head up to look to him she knew the bond was there but she also knew how to block it because the bond was still weak and would remain so till they had mated and taken each other's blood in the process and she wasn't about to divulge that little tid bit of information to him. She let out a soft and low sigh because she knew she was eventually going to have to tell him.

"It was a blood fueled rage that I went into Alucard granted I do not require blood in the same manor that you do, but my body still requires blood and sadly I have not hunted in a while so I have been neglecting myself. Being what I am does come with a slight down side we must hunt and kill ever so often and no we don't kill humans, like our smaller counterparts we go after big game animals. The thrill of the chase and then the subsequent kill is normally enough to hold us." She explained softly.

Her body shuddered lightly against his and he felt that she had not hunted in a long time because she had been following him. He slowly slid his glasses off setting them on the table beside them but never once did he loose his hold on Ari. She wasn't fighting his hold on her any more but rather seemed to be relaxed in his hold.

Ari had relaxed against Alucard because for once it felt nice to be held by someone. She had been on her own for a long time and had never know the touch of another save her mother when she had been young. So for her it was a change to be held by another and she was enjoying it.

"I suppose that I will need to get permission to go out on a hunt here soon so I do not attack you or anyone else in the Manor." She said in a matter of fact tone.

"Yes, but I do not see why Master would not allow it being as all you hunt is animals." He replied.

"Did I bite you during my blood rage?" She asked, even though she already knew the answer to that question.

"Yes you did you managed to mangle my arm pretty good Pisica mica." He replied evenly.

Granted he had already healed the damage she had done to him, so to him it was just a minor detail. Ari just sighed and went limp in his arms. He figured she wasn't to keen on the idea of what had happened. He shifted her a bit in his arms to get her to sit up a little bit more.

Her long pitch black hair fell over her chest hiding the swell of her breast from his sight. He wanted her to explain the new link between them. She was something that he had never encountered and he wanted to know all that he could about what she was.

"Pisica mica would you explain the link that I now feel between us?" He asked gently.

She lifted her head up as her ocean blue pools widened as if she had forgotten about the new bond between them.

"It is a blood bond, and it is a bond that can not be broken save by death." She explained

She wasn't lying in the fact that only death would break the bond she just didn't tell him that the bond between them was a weak one compared to the bond between a mated pair. A bond that allowed each to feel the other and know what they felt as well as know where the other was. She had seen the power of that bond with her parents, she had seen it kill her mother when her father had been killed. Her mother had felt every bit of his pain and had died slowly after that. She had finished raising the litter she had at side and after that she gave up and died.

Ari was the next in line to take her mother's place as leader but her few oddities made the others reject her. Mostly it was her eye color hers were an ocean blue color where all the others had a golden coloring. They didn't know that the eye coloring she had meant something.

It meant that her powers would eventually surpass her mother's. She would in time become stronger than her mother. She was the one who had inherited the powers from both parents not just from one. Her abilities were stronger than even she knew about.

She looked back up to Alucard and then glanced down squeaking at the idea that she was completely naked. She had not summoned up her clothing when she had shifted but then again she had done the shift in an unconscious state, so that was to be expected. She gave a little roll of her shoulders as she summoned up a pair of tight fitting black pants and a comfy black tee shirt.

That was the one color that was easiest for her to deal with because it matched up to her fur. She could put other colors to her clothing she was just partial to black. She hadn't bothered to try and move out of Alucard's grasp at all she was finding it rather comfortable.

"Just so you know our bond is considered to be a weak one as I have had your blood but you have not had mine." She spoke in an easy tone.

"Well that problem can be solved easily." Alucard chuckled.

Ari wrinkled her nose and debated if she wanted to take him up on that offer to strengthen the bond between them or not. Did she want to allow him to know what she was feeling or to feel her pain.

"You do realize that the stronger our bond is will mean that we will feel not only each others pain but emotions as well?" She asked.

"Even if one of us no longer feels pain?" Alucard asked.

The emotions part he wasn't as much worried about he hadn't felt anything for anyone in eons so he didn't worry about that part of the bond. He wasn't really looking at the fact that it wouldn't be his emotions he would be feeling but hers. Not his pain flooding his system if he got hurt but whatever pain she felt if she got hurt.

"If you are asking what I think you which is weather or not I will feel your pain even though you no longer feel it. To be honest on that I really don't know as my kind have never been blood bound to any one remotely like you." Ari explained.

Both seemed to go into though for a few minutes contemplating the bond that was now between them. Then Alucard growled lowly and shifted in his chair.

"What is it?" Ari asked.

"My Master is summoning me and has asked for your presence as well." He replied.

Ari moved to try and get up and it seemed as though Alucard didn't want to let her go to start but he let her get to her feet. She stood up and brushed herself off and then looked back over to Alucard. She was dressed save for shoes those were the one thing she still had a bit of a problem with summoning up.

"Could you help me with a pair of boots please?" She asked softly.

Alucard chuckled softly as his dark red eyes roamed over her form taking in every fine detail of how she looked. He used his shadows to created a pair of boots much like what he wore on her feet save the fact hers were black unlike his being brown. He rose up out of his chair picking his glasses back up and perching them back on his nose.

He offered her a hand with a smile that would make most run in sheer terror.

"Shall we go Pisica mica?" He asked.

She shook her head a bit fanning out the now long waterfall of black silk against her back as she wrapped her fingers around his white gloved hand. She stepped in close to him knowing he traveled via the shadows. The shadows opened up right behind them and they stepped back into them and came out in Integra's office.

Shadow travel was a little different for her so her stomach did a quick flip and let her know it wasn't happy. She squeezed Alucard's hand hard for a moment while she reoriented herself. Alucard spared a glance in her direction when he felt her squeeze his hand.

She quickly straightened herself up as ocean blue eyes looked to Integra. She let go of his hand and stood tall on her own. Now she was curious as to why Integra had wanted her here as well.

"Care to explain what happened earlier?" Integra growled to the both of them.

 **{Figured that question was gonna be coming.}** Ari spoke to Alucard.

 **{I know just tell her the truth and it should all be fine.}** He told her.

Ari had her doubts about that but she figured might as well tell her the truth of what had happened. She gave a slight roll to her shoulders and shifted her weight a little bit. She was dressed in a manner that was comfortable to her but gave her the look of a street kid.

"Well I'm waiting on an explanation here." Integra growled.

"Do you want all the details or just a general run down?" Ari asked.

"I want the full details of what and why." Integra shot back.

"Well you have seen my full form but in turn I doubt any of you here know of my race because our race has been kept out of the books since creation or so I was told." Ari started off blowing out a small breath of air.

"What few of us still survive are called Bastet the stories go that we were created by the Goddess Bast as protectors in ancient days. We were to guard the gates to the underworld but over time our powers were coveted by mages and the like. " Ari stopped and took a breath remembering the story her mother told her.

"A mage later on learned he could bind us via blood to himself even though the bond already existed between a mated pair. If we take the blood of another and they take our blood a bond is created that can only be severed by death." Ari went on.

She was just leaving out that to completely lock the bond between two mating was required the blood bond was strong. The bond between mates was stronger though and she knew it. Ari shifted her weight a bit before she started again.

"Our kind have been used as guardian down through time by many most just never knew about our kind because we were kept hidden until recently it seems. My father was killed by a vampire a few years back and that in turn killed my mother. I was to take over as leader when my mother passed but because my eyes are blue and not golden the others rejected me." Ari explained.

Integra was listening as was Walter as neither had heard much but vague stories here and there about the Bastet. There were the odd stories about them but nothing was ever confirmed or denied when it came to their existence. So this was something that they wanted to know about.

Ari shifted once more because she knew that their story was one that had never been spoken to human and for good reason. Humans coveted the powers they had and thought they could steal them. That wasn't the case though the bond did not allow powers to be shared or not that she knew of any way.

"As for what happened earlier we still have to take in blood, not in the manor that Alucard does but we still have to. For us it is more that we have to hunt and kill every now and then, and before you ask no we don't kill humans but big game animals. The thrill of the hunt and kill is usually enough to sustain us for a while. What you heard earlier was my own blood fueled rage because I had been neglecting myself." Ari stopped as that was the extent of what she was going to explain.

"Well that is an interesting explanation or story which ever one chooses to call it." Integra said.

Ari growled softly at the idea that someone though she was telling nothing more than a story. Alucard heard the growl and stepped in closer to her so if he needed to grab her he could. Her head snapped over to him as he saw the color shift in her eyes they were darkening in color telling him she was working on being pissed off.

"Master she tells the truth, what reason would she have to lie to any of us." Alucard spoke.

Ari had no reason to lie she just left out a few very important details and that was to protect her from real harm. She stood in a defensive posture because she felt like she was being called a liar and that was something she took offense to. Alucard reached out and touched her arm trying to settle her down some.

She was not having any of it she didn't take to anyone implying that she was a liar.

"Are you saying that what I told you is a lie." Ari growled out.

"Far from it but you have to understand that little to no information is available dealing with your kind. That information has been hidden well for so long that even organizations like ours know little to nothing about you." Integra explained.

"The information was hidden for a reason, as to what that reason even I don't know because it was done long before I was born and there are only a few of my kind left alive and only one could have explained why it had been hidden but sadly she is dead." Ari said lowly.

The one who could have explained it was her mother and she was now dead. That still struck a chord with Ari because she loved her mother. Ari had not seen her father die but she saw the effect of it on her mother.

Ari shifted her weight once more on booted feet as she shook her head and calmed her nerves down there was no need to attack anyone. Not to mention she would be dead before she ever got a shot in because of Alucard and Walter. She didn't want to face both of them at the same time and push what abilities she did have.

"There is little more that I can tell you without breaking a few rules that could bring about my own death at the hands of my own people." Ari spoke evenly.

"Why would the information you have just given cause your death?" Integra asked.

Ari knew Alucard wanted to hear this answer as well because she felt his mental nudge to answer the question.

"What I just told you has never been spoken to a human before I think it was to protect my kind from being killed for our powers much like other creatures throughout history." Ari explained.

Alucard knew all to well that humans tended to kill and fear what they didn't understand. That or they killed thinking they could get the powers or abilities another creature had. Granted that was never the case when the creature died so did their powers.

"I am curious as to what abilities you have save you ability to shapeshift?" This time the question came from Alucard.

Tipping her head a bit as she frowned somewhat thinking how best to explain her abilities because he would find out eventually. Did she just bluntly explain what she could do or did she try to downplay her abilities? It was a fine line she was walking talking to everyone present about her abilities.

"Well I am able to travel in a manner similar to yours Alucard just not via the shadows. I was told we did what is called teleporting or something along that line. I am able to summon others of my kind to me or call to my smaller wilder counterparts. Usually I can keep someone out of my mind when I want to." Ari said.

Alucard chuckled softly as he leaned back against a shadow pillar. She hadn't kept him out of her mind.

"You are different ya walking corpse." Ari growled softly.

"How are you able to hear his thoughts?" Integra asked this time.

"He isn't trying to hide them from me at the moment and it is annoying as hell but I can read them because of the blood bond. When I went into my little fit earlier evidently I mangled his arm pretty good and took in his blood. And like him," Ari jerked her head towards Alucard.

"I can heal rather quickly unless something is silver. I can heal most wounds that are delivered to me. Granted the more severe the wound the longer it will take me to heal." Ari explained evenly.

She was explaining all of this as it had been explained to her when she had been young. She was just leaving out her plains walk ability. Then she saw Alucard give her a sideways glance because he had caught her thoughts.

 **{Don't say anything please that ability is hard for me to use and I would rather not try and explain it to your Master.}** Ari shot to him quickly.

Alucard shot her a very quick nod letting her know he wouldn't say anything about it but she knew he would be curious about it. She would explain it to him later when she was ready to just not right at this particular moment in time was she going to explain it. Ari never looked away from Integra as she rolled her shoulders lightly.

"Is there some woods on the grounds where I can hunt deer or other big game animals?" Ari asked.

"Yes there is and you have permission to hunt the big game animals that are there just let someone know when you go out to hunt so we can keep the soldiers away." Integra said.

"If you don't mind I would like to go and hunt tonight so we don't have another incident." She said softly

Integra lifted her hand up and waved them both out. Both turned and walked quickly out of her office. Alucard offered his hand to her. She looked up to him a bit confused.

"I can take you directly to the woods here on the grounds till you learn the grounds better." He said.

She nodded her head and took his hand as he walked her through the shadows to the woods that lay at the back of the mansion.

 **Translation**

Pisica mica=Little cat


	4. Games and Dreams

The woods behind the manor were extensive and there was plenty of room back here for her to hunt and run. She looked back over to Alucard as he stepped back away from her. She had no idea he could take the form of a massive hound when he wanted to. She shook her head a bit and sat down in the grass taking off the boots and setting them aside.

Her shift was quick and almost seamless as her body morphed into the massive black panther. Muscles shifted and rippled under the sleek and shiny black hide. She paced in a couple of circles before looking over her shoulder to Alucard.

 **{You can follow me if you think you can keep up.}** She teased him.

Her massive body shot off like a giant spring. She stretched out in a full run. Padded paws made little to no sound as they ate up the ground under her. She didn't hear Alucard behind her at all so she did what came natural and made the easy leap up into a tree.

 **{Now that isn't exactly fair Pisica mica.}** Alucard chuckled.

Tipping her head a bit as the brilliant blue eyes saw the massive reddish brown hound below her. Her long tail swayed lazily as she stood on the huge limb.

 **{Who said anything about playing fair?}** She teased.

She leapt from tree limb to tree limb never missing her mark. Even with the size of her body she had the same agility of her smaller counterparts. She stopped suddenly as her head lifted up. She took in a great breath of air filling her lungs.

Small rounded ears flickered a bit listening. She felt that Alucard was close by but stayed back to let her hunt as she needed to. She smelled a small herd of deer close to her. This was perfect.

She jumped out of the tree landing on the ground without a sound. Her body went straight down to the ground. Flattening herself out on the ground letting the shadows work for her. She crept forward slowly. Her long tail was still save to little twitch to the very tip.

Her eyes were locked onto a buck that had strayed a little to far away from the others. It was a young buck with not much for antlers but she was still weary of the antlers as they could do a great deal of harm to her. She continued to creep forward never losing sight of her prey.

Alucard remained back hidden in the shadows just watching how she hunted. She was definitely a creature that was a mixture of death and life. She could bring death with the striking of a massive paw and on the same note she could bring life into this world.

She stalked forward inch by silent inch getting as close as she dared without spooking it. Her small ears were turned towards the deer listening to all sounds. Her body moved silently through the tall grass. The shadows hid her body from sight save to those with a heightened ability to see.

She stopped and went dead still no more than a couple of feet away from the unknowing buck. She waited and let the buck walk closer to her. It was none the wiser to the danger that lay hidden in the tall grass. Once it was within striking distance her body coiled up like a spring.

Then in the blink of an eye that sleek black body launched into the air and landed on the deer's back. Razor sharp claws sunk into its body. Her teeth sunk into the back of the animal's neck and you could hear the sound of bones breaking. The deer went down in a heap under the panther.

She leapt away as the deer went down landing not but a foot away from her fresh kill. She lifted her muzzle skyward and let out a scream that would make a living man's blood run cold. Alucard stepped out of the shadows as she lowered her muzzled back down. Her upper lip curled up in a warning snarl.

 **{I will not interfere with your feeding Pisica mica the kill is all yours.}** He said softly in her mind.

She gave her massive body a shake and then her claws and teeth made quick work of the deer. Her muzzle was now darker in color because it was soaked in blood. Alucard watched as the first thing she had gone for was the heart.

Anytime he moved closer to her she snarled at him as her claws sunk deeper into the deer carcass. He finally remained still a short distance from her and let her finish off her meal. She stripped the dear of all the meat and then chewed on a few of the bones. He knew she was done when she moved towards him and started to clean off her muzzle.

He reached out a white gloved hand to scratch behind her ear. She flickered her ear lightly but seemed to not mind any at all. He felt that her mind was quiet and docile seeming more animal at the moment. He smiled softly as he rubbed the top of her head softly. She finished cleaning her face and remained sitting beside him.

 **{I can hide my mind with in this form Alucard and seem like nothing more than a panther that is abnormally large.}** She said lowly.

He now felt her mind slowly begin to emerge from the animal. He just smiled and nodded his head to her. She lifted her head up and noticed that he wasn't wearing his hat. His hair was a black as her fur and fell in a chaotic manner down his back and over his shoulders. She had never seen anyone with hair as black as his.

She gave her head a quick shake to dismiss that line of thinking because it wouldn't do for him to know she found him somewhat attractive. She heard Alucard chuckle and she just huffed out a breath of air and stood up swatting his legs with her long tail.

 **{You forget Pisica mica we now hear each other's thoughts.}** He chuckled in her mind.

She snorted softly and then took off at a dead run back towards the manor. Alucard was slightly stunned at how quick she moved given her size. He took the shape of the hound and took off after her. But she had enough of a lead that he didn't see her in front of him.

He stopped and sniffed the air but it was too late because there was a crashing weight that landed on his back driving him to the ground. He knew it was Ari because she did a springboard off of his back hitting the ground at a run. He chuckled silently and took off after her again.

This time he kept her in his sights as they raced around the woods playing what seemed to be a rather rough game of tag. They pounced on each other and chased each other going back and forth but neither was aiming to hurt the other. Any one who was watching would find this sight rather odd.

A massive reddish brown dog with glowing red eyes and a panther that was just as equally massive with bright ocean blue eyes chasing each other around. Both animals were massive in size and equally powerful in their own right. But this looked more like a game children would play.

It was more than that though each one was testing the other to see how strong the other was. Ari wanted to know that if the time came that he could protect her. Alucard was just testing her to see how well she moved as well as how strong she was even though he had a pretty good idea already.

It was still shall we say a laughable sight to watch. Once they were both slightly winded but happy they turned towards the manor and trotted in that direction. Ari stopped where she had left her boots and shifted to her human form this time fully clothed. She sat down in the grass and pulled on the boots Alucard had made for her.

She stood up to her full height and looked to Alucard smiling softly because she now felt more in control of herself. She held a small hand out to him as an invitation. Alucard wasn't sure what to think but he took her hand anyway.

Once she curled her slender fingers as best as she could around he much larger hand. They disappeared from the woods and reappeared in his room. She left got of his hand and stepped back from him. He looked around his chambers and chuckled.

"That is a handy talent Pisica mica it will surely come in handy later on." He chuckled lowly.

"It might at that but in order for me to bring another with me I have to be touching them otherwise it won't work." She replied

He thought for a moment on that and while that could pose a problem it wasn't a big problem. He moved towards his door opening it up.

"Follow me Pisica mica I have something to show you." He said.

She gave a slight roll to her shoulders and followed him out the door. He went to the door that was right down from his and opened it. She gave him a confused look before looking into the room. She was slightly startled to see that it was a room set up for her.

"I told you that I would have a room set up for you." He said.

She turned around to look to him unsure of what to say because he had said that right before she had lost control and attacked him. Alucard felt the emotions from her he was able not let them affect him any at all. He nodded his head to her lightly as he started to leave the room.

"Thank you Alucard." She said softly.

He looked over his shoulder to her and just nodded his head with the slightest hint of a smile. He walked out of the room and back down to his. He settled in his chair and drank his nightly ration of blood.

Ari walked around the room taking everything that had been done to try and make her comfortable. She had to laugh at the big pet bed that could accommodate her full form. She walked over to a closet and looked over the clothing that had been put in here for her.

She saw mostly uniforms but there were a few dresses in there as well mostly in black but one caught her attention is was a deep red color with gold embroidering on it, it looked to have a majestic dragon spanning the front of the dress.

She didn't think to much about it because it was a rare occasion that she would wear a dress much less one like that. She could to a degree create her own clothing when she needed. If she was to create a dress the color would be black but with the same gold embroidering on it save the image and it would be that of a screaming cat. She smiled to herself she would never fail her family.

She continued to explore the room looking over the bathroom that had been set up for her. Walter had left a note on a table for her that said if she needed anything else to let him know. She let out a soft chuckle because it looked as though Walter had set the room up just the way she liked things simple.

She felt that the sun was getting ready to rise. She went over to the bed, sitting down and slipping the boots off and setting them aside. She dismissed her clothing as she crawled into bed and promptly fell asleep.

Alucard knew the moment she was asleep because he felt her mind go quiet and calm. He smiled and he phased himself through the wall. He stood for awhile watching her sleep.

"Dorm pisica mica am un sentiment că lucrurile se vor obține interesante pentru noi amândoi foarte curând." He spoke.

Granted she heard nothing of what he said and even if she had she wouldn't have understood him. Just like she didn't know he was still calling her little cat just in his native tongue. Alucard stepped forward and brushed a stray strand of her hair out of her face, tucking it behind her ear.

She whimpered softly in her sleep and turned into his touch. He wanted to chuckle at what she did out of instinct but he kept silent. Slowly he retreated back from her and back into his own room. He went to his coffin and settled in for the day.

The day broke with the birds singing and the pair sleeping. But her dreams came back this time. She whined in her sleep as she saw the deaths of several of her litter mates as well as the deaths of others of her kind. She cried out in her sleep but it was more of a cat's cry.

Even in his slumber Alucard heard and felt her cry. He felt her mind and felt how terrified she was. He slowly probed her mind and saw the memories that were running. He saw how terrified she had been when the Freaks had attacked the encampment where her people had been staying.

They had laid waste to the young ones. The older more experienced ones fought back but some were still killed because the Freaks were stronger. The elders did their best to save as many of the small ones as they could.

Alucard watched all of this in her memories and he heard her cry out again. He flung open his coffin and went straight into her room. Picking her up in his arms and holding her close. She started to settle down when his arms encircled her.

She turned her head into his chest and nosed herself into him. He leaned back against the head of her bed holding her. He had just gotten settled as Walter and Integra burst through the door. He held his hand up to them both.

"She was reliving the nightmare of losing her siblings. She has settled now but it may be prudent to check out the woods of Badrick soon." He said to them both in a hushed tone.

Integra glared for a moment at him till she hear Ari whimper in her sleep and saw her shift against Alucard like she was trying to hide against him. That made her think there was something to what he was saying.

"As soon as the sunsets you and she can go check it out, it may help for you to see the place and get a feeling for what we are up against." She replied softly.

He nodded his head to his Master silently as his white gloved hand began to stroke Ari's hair absently. Walter watched as Ari settled once again and seemed to sleep more peacefully. This concerned both Walter and Integra.

Soon both left the room so the two could sleep. They walked back to Integra's office. Once there Integra settled in her chair and lit a cigar taking a couple of drags off of it.

"You know Walter this could be problematic if those two get to close to each other." Integra said finally.

"How so Ma'am?" Walter asked.

"If some of the legends I have been researching are true. Then she could break the bonds we have on Alucard." She replied.

Walter nodded his head lightly to Integra and then bowed leaving to fix her afternoon tea. He wasn't sure what legends she spoke of because he had looked over everything in the library and had found nothing. He had scoured every book he could find, but Integra did have a separate library that she kept personal books in.

He just shrugged his shoulders and went about making her afternoon tea. Meanwhile back in the lower parts of the manor one now slept peacefully. The other was only about half asleep but looked like he was dead save the movement of his hand in long midnight black hair.

"Dormi profund pisica mica mea pentru tine va fi răzbunat. Nu voi lăsa această mascaradă să rămână nepedepsită." He whispered to her as she slept.

She responded but snuggling in closer to him. While she was not awake her nightmares had left. He felt how warm her body was compared to his own. He finally fell into a deep slumber his white gloved finger curled in her long hair.

Her body was being cooled by Alucard as she slept and she didn't know it. Her mind was once again quite as she slept once again. Both slept peacefully through the rest of the day. No one dared to awaken the pair.

As the sun began to set Alucard was the first to awaken. He didn't move till he felt Ari begin to stir and move against him. He did everything he could to keep his anatomy from responding to the slender warm woman that was snuggling against him.

Her bright ocean blue eyes slowly opened up and the first thing they noticed was a white shirt. She was slightly confused. She felt a deep rumbled chuckled and then heard it as she finally lifted her head up to see that she was curled into Alucard.

She didn't try to pull away but just looked at him. Her head canted slightly as she was running things through her mind as to how this had happened.

"You had a nightmare pisica mica." He said.

He had heard the running thoughts of her as she tried to piece together what had happened.

"I still don't understand why you are in my bed." She replied.

"Your cries woke me pisica mica. I came and you showed me your nightmare, you settled once I picked you up." He said.

She thought for a couple of moments and then just gave a roll to her shoulders as she stretched out against him. He felt the way her body stretched and moved against his. He barely managed to suppress his groan because she had no idea what she was doing to him by doing that.

He was able to hide his thoughts from her and right now he was doing just that so she wouldn't know exactly what she was doing to him. It was best right now that she didn't know that he was fighting his own body. Just because he was undead didn't mean that he didn't have shall we say carnal cravings.

Ari slowly uncurled herself from around him and got to her feet almost forgetting that she was completely naked. She summoned up a long sleep shirt but not before Alucard saw what looked to be long scars that ran the length of her back. He knew only something made of silver could have left those kind of marks on her.

Once Ari had the shirt summoned up and on she rose to her full height and trotted off to the bathroom shutting the door behind her. She let out a breath as she leaned back against the door and closed her eyes. Like Alucard her body was responding to his.

She thought this was impossible because he was vampire and she was Bastet. But it seemed to be all to possible. She took a shower and scrubbed her body as she felt her temperature slowly lower back down to normal. Neither one knew what they were doing to the other.

While Ari was taking her shower Alucard returned to his room and cleaned up a bit. He found his nightly blood ration that Walter had set out for him. He tore the packet open and poured it into his glass. Sitting back in his chair and drinking it slowly as he calmed his own body back down to normal.

 **Translations**

Dorm pisica mica am un sentiment că lucrurile se vor obține interesante pentru noi amândoi foarte curând. = Sleep little cat I have a feeling that things are going to get interesting for us both very soon.

Dormi profund pisica mica mea pentru tine va fi răzbunat. Nu voi lăsa această mascaradă să rămână nepedepsită. = Sleep deeply my little cat for you will be avenged. I will not let this travesty go unpunished.


	5. First Mission

_Ok just a reminder I don't own anything from the Hellsing Anima Only thing I own is my own character. I am mixing in elements of the Hellsing Ultimate as that was my original inspiration for this story. There is a line I brought in from Vampire Hunter D Bloodlust because it seemed to fit. Feel free to leave me comments._

Once both were awake and ready to go they reported to Integra. Ari was wearing one of the uniforms that had been provided even though she could create her own clothing. Integra looked Ari over taking note of one thing that was different on the uniform. There was an extra patch that was pitch black with a golden cat's head on her right arm.

"What is that?" She asked.

Ari tipped her head a bit and just smiled.

"It is my family emblem it is the only thing I added to the uniform." She replied.

Integra nodded her head lightly. She returned to her desk lighting a cigar. She opened up a folder that was laying on her desk. She flipped through a few pages before she looked up to the pair.

"I want you both to go to Badrick and check it out. Ariellia this may be hard for you but you know the area and we need to know what happened." Integra said.

Ari nodded her head lightly as she let out a soft sigh. She gave a slight roll to her shoulders squaring them up.

"It is alright and you can call me Ari most do. I will be alright with going there." She replied.

Integra looked over to Alucard and nodded her head to dismiss them both. Both turned and walked out and for once Alucard actually used the door instead of walking through it. Both walked outside of the manor and looked to each other.

"Ari are you sure you will be alright with going there?" Alucard asked.

She could have sworn that she heard a touch of concern in his voice. She shrugged her shoulders lightly and let out a breath of air.

"Yes, I will be fine besides I want this vampire dead for what he did." She growled out the last few words.

He nodded his head and pushed his glasses up his nose hiding the crimson eyes behind the orange lenses. He held his hand out to Ari and she wrapped her fingers around his large white gloved hand. She closed bright blue eyes as he shadow ported them to Badrick.

Once they were there Ari could smell the ghouls that were already here. She let out a low growl as she stepped away from Alucard. She took time to strip out of her uniform and shifted forms to that of the panther. She moved to stand beside Alucard her massive size was equalled with the sheer power she carried.

They both walked in to find that the place was overrun with ghouls. Ari let out a scream that would make a mortal man's blood run cold. She leapt at the closest ghoul slicing its head off with a swipe of her paw.

She ran and leapt at the ghouls beheading them easily with her razor sharp claws. Alucard was not far behind her shooting the ghouls. She knew theses people had not become ghouls by choice. They were nothing more than shells of their former selves.

Her body was flecked with blood darkening her coat and showing off the more blue highlights in her coat. They were down to the last few ghouls when another scent caught her attention. She lifted her head and sniffed the air lightly.

 **{We have company. It is a scent I am not familiar with Alucard.}** Ari said.

 **{Keep track of where this person is and how close to us it comes.}** Alucard replied.

She nodded her head a bit as she finished off the last ghoul before her. Suddenly there were pages flying all over the pace and nailing themselves to the walls, windows, and doors. She shook her head a bit sniffing at them. They did little to bother her any at all.

The pages smelled of some sort of enchantment. She walked on till she heard a set of footsteps that didn't belong to Alucard. She let out a pain filled scream as a bayonet pierced her right shoulder and then her left. Pain or not she leapt up and twisted turning her body in mid air to face the source of the bayonets.

She saw a blonde haired man dressed similar to Alucard save the coloring of his clothing and the fact that he had a white priests collar. Alucard felt her pain but he was able to not let it affect him in the least. He was able to follow their connection and find Ari face to face with Father Anderson.

Her lips were pulled back in a snarl she was showing off all of her teeth. Her claws dug into the wood of the flooring as if she were getting ready to run and leap.

 **{Ari do not take this one on.}** Alucard stressed to her.

But the pain Ari was in had sent her mind straight into kill mode but Alucard was noticing some gold marking starting to show up on her face. Now this was different he had never seen them before. He watched as her muscles bunched up under her slick coat.

She launched herself straight at Anderson but she didn't leap over him rather ploughed straight into him. Her massive jaw was snapping at his throat. She was aiming to kill him or rip him apart.

Anderson got his feet under him and kicked her off sending her flying into a wall. She hit shoulder first driving the blessed silver blade farther into her shoulder. She cried out in pain but got back up anyway showing she was ignoring the pain she was feeling.

Her massive body moved albeit a touch slow due to pain. Her small rounded ears were flattened down against her head. Alucard moved towards Anderson.

"Beautiful night isn't it" He said

"What have you done with the vampire we were hunting?" Alucard questioned.

"Already dead, it wasn't much fun." Anderson shot back.

The two walked towards each other while Ari snarled and growled her body was losing too much blood. If she didn't get the blades removed soon they could cause her a lot of damage. Not that she wasn't ready to deal with the damage.

She watched as Alucard and Anderson fought. Alucard shot him in the face splattering him against a wall. Alucard looked to Anderson's body and pulled out the blades that he had been hit with.

"I am reminded of something I heard some time back that taking on a vampire at night is a mission for morons and fools. So which are you Father Anderson?" Alucard laughed.

He turned and made his way towards Ari. He saw the damage the blades were doing to her.

"Be still you have been stuck with blessed silver blades." Alucard said.

Ari's head shot up as she let out a scream and leapt without warning straight into Father Anderson who had gotten up. His body was regenerating almost as quickly as what theirs did. She snapped at him with massive jaws.

Anderson tossed her aside and the two went back at it again. They were fighting back and forth till Anderson pinned Alucard against a window and cut off his head. She cried out in pain because he wasn't able to block that pain from her. She watched his head roll across the floor.

Her body was in excruciating pain but she ignored it as Anderson turned his attention towards her. Her black body was darker in color now save the now gold marking that showed around her face. She made a quick turn and ran in the opposite direction from Anderson.

"So even with that damage the cat is still able to run perhaps I have underestimated this one." Anderson mused.

He walked easily a bayonet in each hand. He could see the blood trail she was leaving behind. She made sure to get a good distance from Anderson before she stopped and used her jaws to pull out the two bayonets that were stuck in her shoulders.

Her ears perked up as she heard a chopper and then caught Integra's scent. She shook her head as Anderson's scent started to move away from her and Integra's was getting closer. She turned quickly and headed back towards what her instincts told her could spell death.

Anderson had Integra pinned against a wall and she was laughing. She wasn't paying any attention to what was being said but the sudden swarming bats did catch her attention for a split second. She gathered what strength she had left and leapt at Father Anderson knocking him away from Integra.

She may not like the woman but she wouldn't allow her to be slaughtered either. She stood in front of Integra now as Alucard reformed from all the bats. She just snorted out a breath of air.

 **{Show off!}** She huffed.

She heard his laugh as he drew his gun again and went at Father Anderson once again. When they passed each other both of Alucard arms were sliced off but he quickly reformed them and kept the pain from reaching Ari. He regenerated both arms in the blink of an eye.

He was laughing manically at Father Anderson. His hair was now long and flying around his face. He looked as evil as evil can get. Father Anderson backed off and pulled out what looked to be a bible. He opened it up and pages began to fly around him.

"I will be back. I need more time to prepare for you two." He laughed.

With that he disappeared in a flash of pages. Ari shook her head and wanted nothing more than to collapse on the floor but she wasn't going to show weakness. Alucard made his way to her and Integra.

 **{You are weak pisica mica I can feel how weak you are rest and let me take care of the rest.}** Alucard purred.

She shook her head a bit because she was as stubborn as the day was long. She had never been one to show weakness no matter who she was around. She held her head high unaware of the gold marking that were now on her face.

This was a hint that her powers were starting to show through. She didn't know about the markings she was concentrating on not passing out. The blood had stopped flowing but she had already lost a lot.

"What are the markings on your face Ari?" Integra asked.

Ari tipped her head, a bit of a confused look flashed across her features as she looked back over to Alucard curiously.

 **{What is she talking about Alucard?}** She asked.

 **{You have gold marking on your face now pisica mica. They resemble the markings you see in books on the Egyptians.}** He replied.

She tipped her head back toward Integra and then towards Alucard. She let out a huffed breath of air and shouldered Alucard because she didn't want to over extend herself at the moment. She didn't want to try and link her mind to Integra.

"My Master it seems Ari has no idea what the markings are or what they mean." Alucard said.

Integra just nodded her head and walked out to the awaiting chopper. This was the one thing Ari hated. She detested flying with a passion you might say she had a fear of flying.

Even with her fear she got into the chopper and laid her body down on the floor. She closed her eyes and tried to take a cat nap on the ride back. But the pain she was in wasn't letting her sleep.

 **{Odihnă pisica mica esti slabe și au nevoie să-și recapete puterile. Voi veghea asupra ta îți promit. Nimic nu te va face rău nici măcar visele tale.}** Alucard said

Ari lifted her head up and looked to him not having understood a word he had just said but the soothing tone was enough for her. She laid her head back down and let the exhaustion overtake her. It didn't take long and she was asleep as her body fought to repair itself.

Once the chopper landed the massive cat didn't wake up at all. Integra looked to Alucard and then to Ari and back again. Alucard stood up and then picked up the massive animal and held her as if she weighed nothing at all. To him she really didn't weigh anything at all.

He carried the seemingly comatose panther into the mansion and down into the lower levels. He took her into his room and kept a hold of her while Walter had the large pet type bed brought into his room. Once the bed was placed beside his coffin he placed her in the bed.

He sat down in his chair to watch over her as he had promised. She slept the remainder of the night and all of the next day. It wasn't until the following night that she woke up.

She lifted her head up slowly not really remembering much of the fight other than the pain. She still hurt and would probably hurt for a few more days. Her power had replenished itself some but not completely. She stood up very slowly stretching out and yelping because her shoulders were not completely healed yet.

She yawned a bit and licked her lips as the bright ocean blues looked around seeing a sleeping Alucard still in his chair. She padded silently over to him and laid her head in his lap letting a purr rumble low in her chest. She was only slightly surprised when she felt his hand on her head petting her.

She stayed where she was not really wanting to move any at all because then she wouldn't feel any pain from sore muscles.

 **{You can stay where you are pisica mica. You don't have to move if you don't want to you are comfortable and so am I.}** Alucard said.

She didn't even bother lifting her head any at all. She just kept purring and relaxing. Then she heard Alucard let out a frustrated sigh.

"It would seem that my Master wishes to talk to both of us pisica mica." Alucard growled.

 **{I knew she would eventually want to talk to me. Now that I am feeling a bit better I think I have an idea about the markings.}** Ari said.

He could tell by her mental voice she was still weak. Even with her massive size he picked her up in his arms and shadow ported them straight to Integra's office. He found a chair sat down in it and then put her down on the floor.

She rested her head back in his lap purring loudly. He just chuckled and began to pet her head again. The markings had since faded from her face leaving nothing behind.

Her small rounded ears turned towards Integra but beyond that she didn't move or try to change her shape any at all. She heard Integra growl a few choice words at there being a massive panther in her office.

 **{I hate to ask this but can you relay for me Alucard? I don't think I can shift yet without causing myself a great deal of pain.}** Ari asked.

He nodded his head lightly to Ari and then looked up to his Master with a crazed smile on his face that Ari didn't see. Integra seemed to be getting frustrated by the presence of the massive panther who was purring rather loudly.

"My Master I will be relaying her answers to you she is still to weak to shift without causing herself a great deal of pain." Alucard spoke.

"Ari can you explain the gold marking that were on your face when I got to Badrick?" Integra grumbled.

She was not happy with the idea that the answers she wanted were having to come through her own servant. Ari on the other hand didn't rightly care she wasn't up to trying to link her mind to Integra's. That would have been to much stress and she didn't need that right now.

 **{My best explanation of those markings come from the Egyptian lore. The marking represent those chosen by Bast to carry her powers. Or so I was told when I was a child.}** Ari explained softly.

Alucard could tell even this was wearing on her system. Her normally bright ocean blue eyes were slightly dull in color now. Her normally shiny fur was dull and matted showing exactly how weak she presently was. Alucard looked to his Master and shook his head a bit as he took in a breath.

"It would seem to her knowledge the markings represent one who is chosen by the Goddess Bast to carry her powers. That is her best guess as it was what was told to her when she was a child." Alucard reiterated.

Integra's head canted a bit as she seemed to think on this new tid bit of information for a few moments. She stabbed out her cigar in the glass ash tray that sat on her desk. She looked to be deep in thought as Ari just did her best to remain relaxed so her body would heal.

"What powers would this be Ari?" Integra finally asked.

Ari thought for a few moments to herself because in all honesty she really didn't know what it meant. She started to roll her shoulders a bit but yelped in pain because it still hurt her to move her shoulders. One of the wounds reopened and blood got onto Alucard's pants. She didn't see that the blood was absorbed by him but she felt something in her mind tighten. She wasn't really concerned with that at this particular moment in time though.

 **{To be honest I really don't know. If you like once I am fully healed I can see if I can locate one of the elders that might still talk to me and see if I can find out.}** Ari spoke weakly.

Alucard looked up to his Master and just growled softly. The growl didn't escape Ari as she unsheathed a claw and got Alucard's booted foot with a razor sharp claw. He snapped his attention to her real quick.

 **{She isn't hurting me with the questions Alucard so behave ya walking corpse.}** Ari teased.

Alucard looked back to his Master once again. His hand had never stopped petting Ari's head because that seemed to be the one thing that kept him somewhat calm.

"She said she really doesn't know but once she is healed if you would like her to she can try to locate one of her Elders that might talk to her and see if she can get some information." Alucard replied.

Integra nodded her head and then waved her hand to dismiss them both. Ari lifted her head up so Alucard could stand back up. He picked her up in his arms and shadow ported them back to his room. He set her down as careful as one might an egg in her bed. He ran his hand along her head once again as he stretched out in his coffin which was beside her bed. She laid her head down on her paws as she started to drift off to sleep again.

 **{Don't get into to much trouble while I rest you old dust bucket.}** Ari teased softly.

Alucard chuckled as he felt her mind slowly quiet down as she fell back asleep. He kept his hand on her head as he relaxed back in his coffin.

"Dormi profund mica mea de pisică și de a recupera. Voi rămâne mereu de partea ta. Nimic nu te va face rău niciodată nu atât timp cât am mers pe jos noaptea." Alucard said softly.

Ari just nuzzled his hand with the top of her head lightly. The sun crept up into the sky as both finally fell into a deep sleep.

 **Translations**

pisica mica = little cat

Odihnă pisica mica esti slabe și au nevoie să-și recapete puterile. Voi veghea asupra ta îți promit. Nimic nu te va face rău nici măcar visele tale. = Rest little cat you are weak and need to regain your strength. I will watch over you I promise. Nothing will harm you not even your dreams.

Dormi profund mica mea de pisică și de a recupera. Voi rămâne mereu de partea ta. Nimic nu te va face rău niciodată nu atât timp cât am mers pe jos noaptea. = Sleep deeply my little cat and recover. I will remain ever by your side. Nothing shall ever harm you again not so long as I walk the night.


	6. The Slow Mend

_Jareth'sQueenBch Thank you for the comments and to answer you question no Seras won't be coming into this and the mention of Cheddar in Ch4 was a mess up sadly one I didn't catch until you commented on it. The Human that died in Chapter one was actually Seras I just didn't come right out and say it. My apologies for the confusion. Feel free to leave comments on the story as I am still working diligently on it and trying to keep the chapters coming._

* * *

The two slept through the day. Once the sun started to set both started to stir. Ari was the first to move. She lifted her head up slowly and blinked her eyes. She felt Alucard's hand on her head.

She moved to get her head free when she heard his sleepy chuckle.

"Going somewhere pisica mica?" He asked.

 **{Yes, I need a bathroom for one, and I am going to try and take a shower.}** She replied.

"Are you healed enough to be able to shift without putting yourself in pain?" He asked.

His concern for her was touching as she was use to looking out for herself. She gave a slight roll to her shoulders and winced at the pain that was still there.

 **{I should be able to without to much of a problem, but there is only one way to find out.}** She replied.

Alucard rose from his coffin and looked Ari over paying close attention to her shoulders. They looked to be healed but looks can be deceiving.

"Alright pisica mica let's see if you can shift, but if I feel that you are in to much pain I will try to stop you. Is that understood." He said lowly to her.

She looked at him and just huffed out a breath.

 **{Yes, I understand but I don't think you could stop my shift.}** She replied.

Slowly she rose up out of her bed. She looked over to Alucard tipping her head a touch.

 **{Can I ask a favor of you please?}** She asked softly.

"What is that pisica mica?" He returned.

 **{Could I borrow your coat?}** She responded.

Alucard chuckled softly and shed his coat laying it over her. He stepped back away from her and sat down in his chair. Ari shifted her body a bit under his coat. Once she was comfortable her eyes closed as she slowed her breathing. Alucard felt her gathering up her strength in preparation.

He sat and watched as she poured her strength into her shift. He felt her pain but also her determination. He watched her body slowly reform itself under his coat. He wasn't going to try and stop her shift. He knew she would fight him if he did.

He saw the blood stains blossom and spread on his coat. He knew when her shift was done. She stood up slowly adjusting his coat around her. The coat almost swallowed her. She stood still for a couple of moments.

Alucard got to his feet and moved to her quickly. He felt her strength waning. He just did catch her as her legs buckled under her. He eased her down into his chair.

"Why did you push yourself so hard pisica mica?" He whispered.

She looked up to him and just smiled softly. His coat had since absorbed the blood that had been spilled from her shift. She didn't know any of this. Alucard carefully picked her up and sat down in his chair. He settled her down in his lap.

She snuggled down in his lap making herself comfortable. She just sighed into his chest. She didn't want to move any at all. Her body was still protesting her shifting.

"Pisica mica do you still want to take a shower?" Alucard whispered to her.

She looked up to him and nodded her head. Alucard stood slowly keeping her in his arms his coat covering her body. He made his way to the back of his room dismissing the shadows revealing a door. He phased them both through the door. She saw her bathroom and was a bit confused.

"Our rooms are joined by this now bathroom pisica mica. This room had not been used for anything till you came along pisica mica" He explained.

She just nodded her head a bit. Now came the dilemma of how his little cat was going to take her shower. He looked down at her and had an idea.

"Ari do you trust me?" He asked.

Ari thought for a moment on what he just asked her. She did trust him because he had given her no reason not to.

"Yes I trust you Alucard." She replied softly.

Alucard sat her down gently on the toilet and started getting the shower ready. He got a pair of towel out, setting them on a bench beside the shower. He started the water getting it to a nice steamy temperature. He turned back towards Ari, she was sitting peacefully where he had left her. He walked over to her and bent down close to her.

"Are you ready mica mea pisica?" He asked her softly.

Her eyes opened up slowly and looked up to him. She gave him a weak nod. He slowly stood back up to his full height. He leaned back against the sink and began to take his boots off. She watched him as he carefully got undressed knowing he was going to be in the shower with her.

She took in the fine details of his body. From the slight flare of his hips to the lines of his abs. His body to her looked like it had been carved from the finest white marble. She heard him chuckle and that made her look up.

"Mica mea pisica I can't say that any one has ever looked or thought of me in the way you just did." He said.

She gave him a soft but weak smile. She started to stand up but Alucard moved to her in the blink of an eye. He steadied her as she took his coat off. He tossed his coat aside, he would pick it up later. She was purring lowly as she relaxed back against him.

He carefully walked her into the shower. The hot water pelted her skin as her purr deepened in sound. She was enjoying the hot water it was allowing her to gather her strength once again. She felt the low rumbled from Alucard, it almost felt like he was purring. She tipped her head to look back to him and that is when she heard his low rumbling purr.

She smiled to him softly, she wanted to turn and face him but thought against it. She didn't want to start anything between them. Her strength wasn't enough just yet to handle how rough she imagined he could get nor how rough she figured the females of her kind were. Not that she would know she was unmated and shall we say a virgin. She knew the basics of what went on between the males and females of her kind but as for humans nope not a clue.

"Relaxează-te mica pisica mea nu voi profita de tine în starea dumneavoastră slăbit. Nu ai nevoie te temi de mine mă voi uita afară pentru tine. Niciodată nu-ți aduc prejudicii.." Alucard purred softly to her.

He felt how she was seeing things one might say. It was more that he knew her emotions and felt what she felt. She was slightly confused as well as nervous. He couldn't say that he blamed her for being nervous. What she was feeling was completely new to her.

He started to stroke her back in a slow up and down motion. She had heard his words but had not understood any part of it. She wasn't really worried about what had been said but rather the sound of it was relaxing her. Alucard got her so she was finally standing on her own as he picked up her bottle of shampoo and was getting ready to wash her hair for her. He wasn't keen on the fruity smell of it but it fit her.

He poured some of the thick soap in his hand wrinkling his nose up a tiny bit as the smell assaulted his senses. He kept theses particular thoughts locked away from Ari. He began to work the shampoo into her long midnight black hair massaging her scalp as he did so hearing her purr even louder as she enjoyed this. He smiled to himself as he carefully guided her forward a couple of steps so he could rise her hair out.

She stepped forward and let him rinse her hair out. She was regaining her strength slowly. What she didn't realize just yet was that Alucard was feeding her some of his strength via their bond. Being as he had taken in her blood their bond was now stronger than before.

"Ari do you want me to wash you down or would you like to do that alone?" Alucard asked her.

She tipped her head lightly and thought for a moment figuring it might be safer if she did that part herself. She didn't trust herself to not want more than a washing from him.

"It might be safer for both of us if I washed myself off." She replied softly.

Alucard was keeping his thoughts to himself but he tended to agree with her. If he was to start touching her even he didn't know if he could stop. He kept on feeding his strength to her. He had been playing with the stronger bond a bit and found out he could feed her his strength a little at a time.

He stepped back from her and out of the shower. Grabbing a towel and wrapping it around his waist he went back to his room, he reached through a shadow and grabbed his coat. That got tossed over his chair right before he sat down to drink his nightly blood.

"O astfel de frumusețe ar trebui să fie prețuită pentru toate timpurile. Eu o voi face regina mea când e momentul potrivit și ea este gata." He said to himself.

Ari had gotten enough strength back to be able to stand up on her own and finish her shower. She stood under the hot water for a little longer letting it soothe her sore shoulders. She knew that the damage was mostly healed but the scars would be there forever. It was the price of getting hurt by silver weapons.

Much like the scars on her back had been caused by silver claws. It had been a freak vampire who had done it. She shook her wet hair a bit and rested her head against the cool stone of the shower wall. Some memories are best left alone and that was one of them.

When the water started to cool down she turned the shower off and stepped out picking up the towel. She set to drying her hair first making sure to get as much of the water out of it as possible. She felt a strange sensation in her mind which got her attention.

 **{Alucard, what are you doing?}** She asked.

 **{What makes you think I am doing anything mica mea pisica.}** He replied.

She just shook her head a bit and finished drying her hair. She wrapped the towel around her body and started to walk to her room.

 **{Come in here mica mea pisica.}** Alucard said.

She gave a roll to her shoulders and turned around. Walking into his room she saw him lounging in his chair with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. A blush colored her face, not like she hadn't already seen him naked but she was more herself now than what she had been.

He chuckled at her bushing. She ducked her head down to try and hide the blush.

"Why are you hiding your face mica mea pisica? You have seen me in far less already." He chuckled.

"I know I have but my mind wasn't all there either." She replied.

"That wasn't what I got from your thoughts." He laughed.

She looked at him and just huffed out a breath as she walked over to him. So tempted to smack him for that comment. She knew better than to do it though because he wouldn't feel a damned thing.

"You right I wouldn't feel it, but I would be stung by your striking me mica mea pisica." He chuckled.

Oh she knew he was so full of it. His pride wouldn't be hurt in the least. Besides she couldn't do much damage to him as it was. Then again she had already mangled him pretty good once. She chuckled softly to herself.

She figured what the hell and got up into Alucard's lap making herself comfortable. She heard him groan lowly. She just laughed as she wiggled around a bit more knowing what it was doing to him by feel as well as by his thoughts.

"Mica mea pisica be careful of what you are doing there is very little between either of us." He growled out lowly.

She tipped her head a bit to look to him a mischievous smile curled her lips. There was a sparkle to her ocean blue eyes. He knew she was feeling better and that his feeding her strength had help out.

She knew better than to tempt fate to much with Alucard. She wasn't ready for that just yet.

Or rather not just yet. She was slightly confused by how her body was reacting to him and she wanted to take the time to figure that out first. She relaxed back against Alucard her sparkling eyes watching the expression on his face. Slowly a small hand lifted up to touch his face. She felt how cold his skin was compared to her own.

Not that it bothered her in the least she knew her temperature ran a little hotter than normal. Her fingers slowly traced along the line of his jaw feeling the fine lines there. She felt the raw strength in the lines of his face. Slowly her fingers splayed out over his cheek feeling the cool kiss of his skin against her palm.

She was letting her mind remain quiet or rather she was keeping Alucard out at the moment. She wasn't ready for him to know that she found him attractive. She didn't want to inflate his ego any more than what it already was. She moved her fingers slowly over his face memorizing the features of his face.

Alucard chuckled lowly as she felt his face. He nipped softly at her fingers when she traced his lips feeling the very tips of his fangs. She closed her eyes and let her fingers roam over his face and down his neck. She felt her low rumbled purr, well it sounded more like a growl that a purr. She returned it with a purr of her own.

For now nothing would bother the pair as they both sat comfortably. He was holding her as she explored with her fingers feeling the fine lines of his chest. She was avoiding what was directly under her for good reasons. She didn't want to start something that neither of them was ready to finish as of yet.

She let her hand slowly fall back into her lap as her head rested against his chest. Her eyes remained closed as she fell asleep against him. Alucard just chuckled softly knowing she had fallen asleep. He didn't bother with moving he had slept many times in his chair. He just looked down to the black haired beauty that was asleep in his lap.

"Odihnește-te acum micul meu pisica lucruri sunt doar la început pentru noi. Ele sunt doar de gând pentru a obține mai bine de aici." He spoke softly.

She nuzzled into his chest lightly hearing the low rumble of his voice in her ear. She was about half asleep truthfully. She had heard him but hadn't understood a single word of what he had said. Right now the words didn't really matter. She might ask later what he had said.

Translations

Mica mea pisica = My little cat

Relaxează-te mica pisica mea nu voi profita de tine în starea dumneavoastră slăbit. Nu ai nevoie te temi de mine mă voi uita afară pentru tine. Niciodată nu-ți aduc prejudicii. = Relax my little cat I will not take advantage of you in your weakened state. You need never fear me I will look out for you. Never will I bring you harm.

O astfel de frumusețe ar trebui să fie prețuită pentru toate timpurile. Eu o voi face regina mea când e momentul potrivit și ea este gata. = Such beauty should be cherished for all times. I will make her my queen when the time is right and she is ready.

Odihnește-te acum micul meu pisica lucruri sunt doar la început pentru noi. Ele sunt doar de gând pentru a obține mai bine de aici. = Rest now my little cat things are just starting for us. They are only going to get better from here.


	7. Battles and Answers

_This chapter has some lemon stuff in it but it does go to explaining more about Ari. I will as time goes along put in more information about her. Please feel free to leave me comments on the story._

* * *

She finally fell asleep with her head against his chest. He sat still and let her sleep. His eyes drifted closed as he allowed his own body to relax and recharge. Both slept for a couple of hours undisturbed. Ari awoke first, she stretched a little bit against Alucard before getting up and going to her room.

Once she was in her room she dropped the towel and created her uniform. Putting on her boots and pulling her hair back securing it with a strip of leather.

"Come in Walter." She said before he knocked on the door.

Walter opened the door and walked in. He smiled to her softly as he took note of her uniform.

"Are you feeling better Miss Ari?" He asked.

"Yes, Walter I am feeling much better. Thank you for asking." She replied.

About that time Alucard came through the wall into her room. She tipped her head lightly to give him a gentle smile.

"Ah, Alucard I have something for you." Walter said.

Alucard looked to Walter as an eyebrow rose in a questioning manner. Walter brought out a box that, even he seemed to struggle with. Once he got the box onto the table he opened the lid revealing a rather large black gun. Alucard picked up the gun looking it over as Walter rattled off the guns specs. He was duly impressed with his new gun.

Alucard put his new gun away inside his coat. Walter then turned to Ari

"Miss Ari I have something for you as well." Walter said as he pulled up a second slightly smaller box.

Ari gave Walter a very quizzical look as she watched him open the box to reveal a pair of guns that looked like Alucard's only smaller. She picked the guns up testing their weight in her hands. She liked how they felt in her hands. She looked to Alucard curiously and then back to Walter.

"I love them Walter, thank you so very much." Ari purred as she hugged Walter.

She quickly let go of Walter as she heard the low growl that came from Alucard. She stepped over to him purring lowly. His arms shot out and pulled her in close to him. Ari slipped her arms around him tucking her guns away inside his coat.

 **{I will be able to call my guns to me from your shadows now that our bond is stronger.}** Ari chuckled.

Suddenly Ari's head shot up as she let out a low rumbling growl. Walter quickly got on the phone and found out the mansion was under attack by ghouls. Ari listened to the conversation and was just getting madder by the second. Alucard looked down to Ari feeling how her rage and fury were building.

 **{Mica mea pisica join Walter and protect Integra. I will wait down here for the other one.}** Alucard told her.

She nodded her head and stepped over to Walter. Alucard gave her a questioning look because she left her guns in his coat.

 **{I will call them to me should I need them.}** She reassured him.

He nodded his head to her as she kicked off her boots and jumped up into an air vent. Walter followed her guiding her to the vent in the round table room. She knocked out the vent and wiggled through landing on top of one of the round table members. Ok so cats aren't always graceful. Walter jumped down easily going over to Integra.

She moved away from the round table members to stand quietly by the door. She was listening to everything that was being said. Tipping her head a bit so she was looking over her shoulder to Walter.

"Walter I have a small request." She said softly.

"What is your request Miss Ari?" Walter replied.

"May I temporarily link our minds it will make things easier for both of us as I won't be fighting like this." She explained.

Walter nodded his head to Ari. She smiled to him as her eyes closed, her mind reached out till it touched Walter's.

 **{Now all you will need to do is think what you want me to do and I will hear it}** She said.

She opened her eyes to see Walter smile letting her know he had heard her. She let her body relax as she slowly shifted off to her true form. She heard the collective gasp come from the members of the round table. Rounded ears flicked back and forth a bit. She heard Integra laugh.

"Gentleman, pick you jaws up and meet our newest member Ari. "Integra chuckled.

Ari watched Walter walk out the door. She tried to listed to his thoughts but his mind was completely quiet. She heard a conversation going on behind her but she paid no attention. She was listening for Walter's cue.

 **{Now Miss Ari!}** Walter called out to her.

Ari leapt forward knocking the double doors wide open. She plowed straight into the ranks of the ghouls striking out with massive paws. She laid waste to the ghouls easily. The one who seemed to be leading the ghouls went to attack Walter. She spun around and leapt at him knocking him to the ground.

She put a paw in the middle of his back holding him down. She growled lowly at the man cussing up a storm basically calling her everything but something good to eat. She just ignored his words. Walter smiled to her and nodded his approval. Walter began questioning the man who just laughed and wouldn't give a straight answer.

The something caught Ari's attention. It was the sound of shuffling feet. While Ari was distracted he slipped out from under her paw. Ari turned her attention to the approaching ghouls. Her lips were drawn back into a deadly snarl.

She let out a scream as her eyes changed to a blood red. She ran head long into the mob of ghouls. She lashed out with her paws and snapped off head with powerful jaws. She quickly tore through the ghouls decimating their ranks. She didn't hear Integra scream out her name or hear her run up to her.

She felt Integra's arms wrap around her neck.

 **{Settle down Mica mea pisica you have laid waste to the ghouls. Snap out of it and see that it is done.}** Alucard's voice cut it.

She shook her head and blinked her eyes as they returned to their normal ocean blue color. She turned her head and nuzzled Integra lightly letting her know she was alright. Looking over to Walter she blew out breath of air making a woofing type sound. It was her way of saying sorry because the temporary link she had with Walter had be severed when she had went into her blood rage.

She felt Integra slowly let go of her neck. Looking around she saw the destruction she had caused. The ghouls were scattered all around. She stepped away from Integra and shifted to her hybrid form. She rose up to her full height brushing her hair back out of her face.

She stayed back even when Integra shot the man that had gotten away from her earlier. Ari was listening to what was being said by the blathering fool. He small ears twitched a bit hearing the round table members approaching. She jumped in front of Integra when the man burst into blue flames.

Ari remained in front of Integra till the man was completely burned up. She looked over her shoulder to Integra.

"May I go join Alucard in the basement Ma'am?" Ari asked.

Integra nodded her head to Ari letting her know she could go. Ari turned on a heel and made her way down to the basement. She didn't bother going to her human form, she jumped into the shower as the tears began to flow. She was feeling the weight of all the deaths she had caused this night.

 **{What is wrong Mica mea pisica ?}** Alucard asked.

She didn't answer him. She just sat in the shower crying. Alucard came into the bathroom, turning the water off and pulling her out and into his arms. She buried her face in his chest and cried for all the souls that had been lost this night. He took her back into his room, using his foot he pushed his coffin lid back.

" Mica mea pisica the dawn is approaching let us retire for the day." He spoke softly to her.

She just nodded her head. He set her down inside his coffin and tossed his coat aside. He sat on the edge of his coffin and took his boots off. Slowly he climbed into the coffin, then he pulled Ari down to his chest. She buried her nose into his chest.

He held her close to his body till she cried herself to sleep. He knew when she finally fell asleep because her mind went completely silent. Closing the lid his eyes closed as he let himself slip off to sleep. Now both slept as the sun began its ascent into the sky.

They both slept through the day. Ari was the first one to wake up. She slid back the coffin lid and saw that Walter had already been there. Her breakfast as well as Alucard's nightly blood were sitting on the table. Slowly she got out of his coffin.

She looked over to the still sleeping Alucard. A smile crept across her feline features. She had yet to shift to her human form. She went to the table and made short work of her breakfast. Leaning back in her chair she started to clean her face.

She heard Alucard begin to stir. Looking over to his coffin she saw him sit up. He looked over to to her and let out a soft growl. Tipping her head slightly as she let out a low growl of her own. Alucard shook his head a bit like he was clearing out some cobwebs.

"Not cobwebs mica mea pisica just the last bits of sleep." He chuckled.

He rose up and drank down his nightly blood ration. Alucard looked over to Air.

"Mica mea pisica it would seem that my Master wishes to speak with you." He said with a soft growl.

Ari got to her feet and went over to him. She stretched herself up his body nipping playfully at his chin.

"Tell you Master that I am on my way." She growled playfully.

She spun on her heel and headed upstairs. She met with Integra who directed her to a room that was presently filled with a group of rowdy looking men. Integra laughed when they said there was no such thing as monsters. Ari had slipped silently into the room. She leaned back against the wall listening to the chatter.

"Then what do you call her?" Integra said as she pointed to Ari.

The men suddenly went quiet as the leader finally approached her and started laughing.

"It is just a girl in some sort of costume." Pip laughed.

Ari let out a low rumbling snarl. Her ocean blue eyes looked over to Integra.

"Ari, why don't you show them something so they will stop laughing." Integra said.

Ari nodded her head as she pushed off the wall. She crouched back a little and then made a leap into the air shifting to her full form in mid air. She landed as the massive black panther before them. Massive paws flashed out knocking Pip around without doing any harm. About the time she was ready to bowl Pip into his own men Alucard phased through the wall into the room.

The men all backed up from Alucard out of fear. Walter came running in.

"I tried to stop him Ma'am." Walter said.

"If theses men are to guard us while we sleep I wanted to take their measure." Alucard laughed.

 **{You are such a show off.}** Ari groused.

"Is he like her?" Pip asked in a shaky voice.

"No, you miserable blood sack I am completely different from Ari." Alucard snarled.

Ari just huffed out a breath and trotted over to Alucard sitting down beside him. She felt his gloved hand on her head.

 **{You know you can be a major ass hole.}** Ari said.

"No, Alucard is a vampire as for what Ari is that will be up to her to tell you." Integra supplied.

 **{ Mica mea pisica you know me so well.}** Alucard chuckled.

Ari just shook her head and looked back to the gathered men.

"Now that the introductions are over, this was delivered for you Ma'am" Walter said as he handed a letter to Integra.

Integra took the letter and read it but Ari could see the worried expression on her face. She had no idea what the letter said but it had Integra worried. Alucard tapped her shoulder lightly nodding his head towards the door. She got to her feet and walked to the door. Alucard was right behind her as they made their way down to the basement.

Once they were in his room she shifted to her human for. She looked over to Alucard and smiled, she had her uniform on. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. She leaned back against him purring lowly. She knew their bond had grown stronger.

He had probably gotten her blood when she had been injured by Father Anderson. Not that she was bothered by it in the least. She rather liked having the stronger bond with Alucard. The only thing was did she risk telling him how to seal their bond? There was still the question of whether she could accept him as her mate. She needed to talk to one of her Elders and get some answers.

Tipping her head back so she could look up to him. He smiled down to her.

"Such interesting thoughts you have mica mea pisica." Alucard commented.

She blushed hotly and ducked her head down to her chest. She had forgotten he could read her thoughts.

"Mica mea pisica if you seek answers why don't we seek them out tonight." He said.

She nodded her head with a smile. Alucard let her go, she went and put her boots on. She came back to him ready to go and find some answers.

"If we can find a wooded area away from the mansion I should be able to call and Elder to me." She said.

Alucard held his hand out to her. She took his hand with purr. Once she had taken his hand, he shadow ported them out away from the mansion. Ari looked around and was content with where he had brought her. She stepped away from Alucard some as she prepared herself.

He watched Ari as she stepped away from him. She looked up to the night sky. Her body relaxed as she let out a cat's calling cry. He felt her call out with her mind as well. They didn't have long to wait as two white flashes caught their attention.

Ari lifted her head to look directly to the two men who had answered her call. Alucard watched as she slowly approached the men.

"Kamtan, Ezreal it is good to see you." She said softly.

"Why have you called us Ariella?" Kamtan asked.

"Yes, why?" Ezreal echoed.

"I called to you so I could get some answers." She replied.

The two looked to each other and then back to Ari. They seemed to be deciding whether or not to help Ari.

"Well, what questions do you have for us?" Kamtan asked.

"Firstly, I am curious of the gold marking that have been spoken of in story. What do they mean." She spoke.

Kamtan and Ezreal looked to each other as the began to talk between themselves. They went back and forth for several minutes before turning back to Ari.

"The markings are a gift from Bast. Any who show the markings are also said to be more powerful that any of our kind." Ezreal spoke.

Ari just smiled softly to the two men. She shifted her weight lightly from one foot to the other.

"What would you say if I told you that I had shown theses markings?" She asked.

"I would say you are lying." Kamtan growled.

A low growl came from behind Ari startling to men. Alucard stepped from the shadows behind her.

"You dare to call her a liar." He growled.

Kamtan and Ezreal both stepped back in fear. Ari looked up to Alucard with a half frown.

"You know you can be a major pain in the ass ya walking corpse." She growled playfully to him.

"You mean Ariella showed the true markings of Bast?" Kamtan breathed quietly.

"She did" Alucard supplied.

"Now. I have one more question for you two." She said.

"What is your question then." Ezreal replied.

"Has one of our kind ever take a vampire as a mate? " She asked.

This earned her a look from not only Alucard but Kamtan and Ezreal as well. She just rolled her shoulders lightly as she waited for an answer.

"It is written that the chosen of Bast will be mated with a master vampire. For their powers combined shall restore the balance." Kamtan spoke.

"If what you are saying about the markings is true, then the vampire with you is your destined mate. Plus you are our born leader." Ezreal spoke.

"There must also be a great evil coming for one like you to have been born." Kamtan said.

Alucard and Ari looked to each other and then to Kamtan and Ezreal. This bit of information they would keep from Integra for now. She looked straight to Kamtan and Ezreal.

"You two go and gather what remains of our people and wait for my call." Ari growled to them.

Both men bowed and then disappeared. Ari turned to face Alucard now, she was relieved to know she has been born for him. Now she wouldn't fear her body's reaction to him. She saw that smug smile creep across his face. She lifted up her hand and punched his shoulder in a playful manner.

"Will you wipe that smug smile off your face" Ari laughed..

"Shall we return to the mansion mica mea pisica?" He asked with a chuckle.

She nodded her head to him as she wrapped her arms around him. His arms went around her as he shadow ported them back to his room. He slowly let her go as he went and prepared his coffin for sleep. Looking over to her he held his hand out to her. She took his offered hand and went to his coffin.

"Let us rest mica mea pisica we can deal with everything else when we wake up." Alucard purred.

She curled up next to him making herself comfortable. He just laughed as she got comfortable against him. Soon the pair were sleeping soundly.

 **Translations**

Mica mea pisica = My little cat


	8. Binding and Confusion

Something woke Alucard in the middle of the day. He rose up slowly. Ari stirred beside him blinking her eyes.

"What is it Alucard?" She asked.

"Something has my Master's attention. I don't like it." Alucard growled.

Both got up and dressed neither one was very happy. He opened up a shadow portal for them both. Alucard stepped through the portal first growling a few choice words to whomever was on the other side. She followed him stepping through in time to see him draw a gun and put it to the forehead of a priest. Ocean blues locked on to the priest.

She let out a snarl as a familiar scent reached her nose. Her entire body went ridged. Her snarl was loud as she was locked onto Father Anderson. Alucard stepped in front of the snarling Ari. He and father Anderson went head to head weapons drawn and pointed at each other.

They stood stock still weapons ready. Ari had unconsciously shifted to her hybrid form. The golden markings were back. Her long tail was lashing back and forth like a whip. Enrico Maxwell gasped at the sight of the snarling Ari. Alucard finally turned away and started back towards the shadow portal.

Ari on the other hand refused to move. She wanted nothing more that to kill Father Anderson.

 **{Mica mea pisica he isn't worth the time or trouble. You can't allow him to rial you up.}** Alucard growled to her.

He was hoping to sway her attention away from Father Anderson. It didn't work her attention was fully locked onto the one who had caused her so much pain. Her body began to shake an Alucard moved quickly grabbing Ari dragging her through the portal. Oh now he had Ari's full attention. When he let go of her she whirled around to face him.

Her lips were pulled back in a deadly snarl. Alucard felt the sheer rage and fury that was building within her. It felt like she was on the verge of a blood rage. He wanted to get Ari out of the mansion but it was the middle of the day. He warded his room so Ari couldn't leave the room.

He went to his chair and settled himself down for a very long day. Suddenly Ari dropped to her knees. He could feel her pain. She lifted her head up her eyes pleading with Alucard to stop the pain. He got up and went over to her kneeling down in front of her.

"Listen to me mica mea pisica. Concentrate on my voice alone and shut out all else. Don't let the pain control you mica mea pisica." Alucard said in a low voice.

Ari locked her mind down on the sound of his voice. She then let out a shrill cry of pain as a set of wings burst forth from her shoulders. Alucard rocked back in surprise. The wings were as black as her fur. They were feathered wings of pitch black.

Slowly Ari stood up as she had a confused look on her face. She moved each wing testing them. Carefully she folded them down against her back. Looking over to Alucard she had a curious look on her face.

"I take I look more like a monster now than I did before?" She asked softly.

"Come with me mica mea pisica." Alucard said as he held his hand out to her.

She took his hand without a second though. He lead her into the shared bathroom. Turning her to face the mirror so she could see herself.

"What I see is a very beautiful creature Ari. I told you before I have never come across anything like you. You have amazed me at every turn. I see no monster I see a beauty that has captivated me." Alucard explained.

She looked at their reflection in the mirror. She took a few minutes to study the gold marking on her face. Small rounded ears flickered a bit.

"It would seem that your encounter with Father Anderson has caused your powers to come through more mica mea pisica." Alucard said.

"So it would seem, but he will pay for what he did to me in Badrick." She growled.

Alucard didn't blame her any at all. He looked to their reflection in the mirror and smiled. He let a hand trail along the edge of her wing. He thought back to what the Elders had told Ari about him. How was it that such a beautiful creature had been born just for him he wondered.

"Interesting thoughts Alucard, I think we both have been wondering the same thing." She purred softly.

He nodded his head quietly as he tugged her back against his chest. She relaxed back against him letting out a soft sigh.

" I think we had best get some rest mica mea pisica. I have a feeling things are going to get crazy for us soon." He said.

She tended to agree with him not to mention the fact that she was actually sleepy. Both left the bathroom and went back to his room. Ari looked to Alucard and then to his coffin.

"How do we do this?" Ari asked.

Alucard looked to Ari and then to his coffin a rather confused look on his face.

"Do you have to sleep in your coffin?" She asked.

"No, mica mea pisica I don't have to." He replied.

She nodded her head as she reached out and took his hand leading him into her room. Once they were in her room she went and pulled her blanket back. She looked back over her shoulder to Alucard.

"I know it isn't your silk lined coffin but it will work till I figure these out." She said as she shifted her new wings.

They were both in agreement because with her new wings sleeping in Alucard's coffin would be rather difficult. Alucard kicked off his boots and tossed his coat over a chair. Ari had ruined her clothing when she had shifted. She shredded what was left of her clothing. Alucard waited till Ari was ready.

Ari got into bed first rolling onto her side. Alucard left his pants on as he curled himself around Ari. She let her body relax and shift to her human form. She felt Alucard mind come to a grinding halt. She almost busted out laughing.

Alucard's mind had come to a sudden grinding halt. He now had a completely naked woman in his arms. A woman who has been born just for him. Did he make a move with Ari? Or did he wait and as they say let nature take its course?

He opted for now to rest as he pulled Ari back against his chest. Both were exhausted from waking up during the day. Little by little they dropped off into a deep and restful sleep. They both slept through what was left of the day.

The sun slowly began its descent from the sky. Both remained sound asleep. They woke up a couple of hours after sunset. Ari again woke up first, she stretched along Alucard's own body. She felt him move behind her.

She knew that she was playing with fire. She felt Alucard tug her shoulder. So she rolled onto her back. He was propped up on his elbow, crimson eyes were devouring her. She purred lowly as her own ocean blues were taking him in.

She was no longer afraid of how her body seemed to always react to his. She felt the touch of his gloved hands as he began to trail his fingers up her arm. She often wondered if he could take the gloves off.

 **{No, mica mea pisica I can't take take them off they are what binds to my Master.}** He said.

She let out a half growl. Alucard just laughed lowly as the gloves seemed to disappear. She felt the cool touch of his fingers as they danced up her arm.

 **{I thought you couldn't take the gloves off.}** She said.

 **{I didn't take them off mica mea pisica just made it seem that way. They are still there mica mea pisica.}** He replied.

That made sense to her because she did much the same thing with her own clothing. She just hadn't managed to do that with shoes. Perhaps when their bond was completely sealed she could use his shadows to create her shoes.

Just then Alucard rolled one of her nipples between his thumb and forefinger. She let out a low moan as all coherent thought left her. He wanted her to just feel not to think. Like her his clothing was in essence a part of himself. He dismissed his black riding pants.

Now it was just skin on skin. His eyes were taking in every fine detail of her beautiful body. He leaned in close to her pressing against her side. He lowered his head down putting his nose to her neck. Her scent reminded him of the forest after the rain.

He loved her scent it made his body come alive. His fangs elongated as he ran them along the side of her neck. Her purr was deep and loud. He used his lips to start exploring her body. He wanted to memorize every inch of her body.

The length of his body was pressed against her side. Slowly he slid down her side. His hands danced up her legs slowly feeling her smooth skin. He kissed and nipped his way up the inside of her leg. His fangs grazed her skin lightly eliciting low moans from her.

He reached the juncture of her legs. He took in a deep breath taking her scent in. It was a scent that had him wanting her all the more. He took his tongue and ran it up her slit. When he did this her hips bucked up as a low cry came from her.

He licked at her core more, the more she cried out. Her body was soaring with pleasure. He felt the pleasure that he was eliciting in her. He brought a hand up as his fingers began to tease that sensitive little pearl. He moved his fingers as he nipped that little pearl.

Her cries grew louder as he pushed her body higher and higher. He wanted to push her over the edge. He took his tongue and pushed into her. The heat of her inner walls made him growl out in pleasure. He explored with his tongue finding that thin barrier of resistance.

He felt her walls squeeze and clamp down on his tongue and then he tasted her release. He lapped up her release like a man on fire. To him she tasted like pure heaven. Her cry was one of a woman lost in a sea of pleasure. Slowly he withdrew his tongue licking his lips as crimson eyes looked up to her.

Her body shuddered and shook for awhile. She slowly began to recover as she pushed herself up. She moved a bit and pushed Alucard onto his back. Little by little she moved to start kissing his body. She heard his low pleasure filled growls. She started to nip his skin teasingly.

She was going to taste and explore his body like he had done hers. Slowly her nails grew till they looked like a small set of claws. She used those nails to tease him with the softest of touches. Her mind was running sheerly on instinct. The sounds Alucard maid told her she was doing something right.

She kept her body pressed against his side as she nipped and teased. Inch by slow inch she slid down his body. She nipped the inside of his legs lightly. Dark eyes looked over the heavy sack that hung down. She nipped it very lightly, hearing him growl she chanced a glance at him. His own eyes were a bright fiery red.

She put her nose to his balls and took in his scent. It was the scent of rich earth and gunpowder. She purred lowly as she licked up the line that ran the middle of his balls. She stopped for a moment to look at his cock. Her fingers were the first to explore.

She felt the smoothness of the skin against her palm. Her fingers felt the textured underside. She was slow as her hand pulled up the length of his cock. Darkened blue eyes glanced up when she heard him let out a low pleasure filled moan. She ran the length of his cock a few times hearing him moan and growl in pleasure.

Seeing and feeling how long and thick he was she was slightly worried about him fitting inside of her. She knew there would be some pain but she would deal with that when it happened. She got an idea as she licked slowly up the underside of his cock. She felt it jump as she licked. Slowly she wrapped her lips around him.

She began a slow tortures bob of her head along his full length. She used her tongue to tease him. Her nails teased his balls lightly. She felt his body grow rigid. She felt his cock swell in her mouth, then she tasted his release.

She swallowed it all down lifting her head up slowly licking her lips. Her purr was loud and deep. Her body seemed to be begging for his touch. To be honest she really didn't know what to do next. Or even how to express her desire for him.

She laid down beside him purring in his ear. Her mind was racing with different ideas about what she should do. Alucard moved and in the blink of an eye she was on her back. He was above her, his body was pressing into hers. She looked up to him as a low growl sounded deep in her chest.

Her natural instinct was to make Alucard fight for the right to mate with her. He knew the thoughts that were going through her head. He let out a growl of his own. She wasn't one to back down easily and he knew that. He let her see his elongated fangs.

Her body was alive and singing for him, but she wasn't about to make it seem like she was easy. She was Bastet and she was no pushover.

 **{Mica mea pisica I know you aren't weak. You are proud and strong. You have nothing to prove, least of all to me.}** His voice cut in.

Her mind started to settle down. Alucard nudged her legs open with his knee. When she opened her legs he settled himself there. She felt his cock resting on her belly. He had gotten enough from her thoughts to know this would bind them together.

He reached down between them to reposition himself. Crimson eyes looked up to her to make sure this is what she wanted. The look in her eyes said it was. He pushed into her slowly letting her body adjust. When he felt the resistance of her virginity he stopped.

She let out a low whine as her hips rolled up. He lowered his head down capturing her lips in a searing kiss as he slammed his hips into swallowing her cry as he tore through her hymen. Stilling his body was no easy task, but he knew she needed a little to adjust. He smelled the blood he had just spilled and it was sweet.

Once Ari's body had adjusted she began to move under him. He pulled back till just the very tip was still inside of her. Her hips bucked up in response. He finally broke the kiss lifting himself up on his arms. He surged forward burying himself completely inside of her.

He began a slow rhythm listening to her low moans. Her mind was nothing but a jumble of sensations and feelings. He wanted her first time to be as memorable as possible. Ari moved with him moaning in pleasure. She felt the jolts of pleasure race through her body with every move he made.

To him it felt like her body had been created just for him. Her body wrapped around him like a hot, slick glove. She was starting to claw at his back. She was now crying out with pleasure. Her cries were music to his ears.

He knew she was close to falling over the edge in to the sweet abyss of ecstasy. Bringing his head back down kissing her neck lightly. She turned her head to nip his neck as well. He sunk his fangs into her right as she fell into that sweet abyss. She did the same right as his release bathed her insides.

They drank each other's blood locking the bond between them. Ari growled softly against his neck. Her blood was the sweetest he had ever tasted. He now felt the full force of her emotions as well. Her thoughts were completely open to him now.

He withdrew his fangs licking the side of her neck healing the bite marks. Ari did the same thing. Her ocean blues looked up to him. Both of them felt sated and content. They had felt their bond reach the final stage.

Each one now knew and felt exactly where the other one was. Now nothing save death could ever separate them. Ari would be able to teleport to him regardless of the distance. She knew she could use his shadow abilities to a small degree. It was unknown if he would be able to use any of her abilities.

Little by little they slowly untangled themselves from each other. Ari opted to go and take a quick shower. Alucard watched her walk into the bathroom admiring what was now his and his alone. He got to his feet using his shadows to clean up and get dressed. He looked down to his hands because something felt off.

He still felt Integra in his mind but that was by choice. His gloves didn't look any different the runes were still there. He was slightly confused.

 **{Something wrong Alucard?}** Ari asked.

He felt as well as heard her concern for him. He was going to have to adjust to having someone worry about him.

 **{I'm not sure mica mea pisica something feels off with my gloves.}** He replied.

 **{Have you tried to take them off?}** Ari questioned.

He had tried before when Abraham Van Hellsing had first bound him to the family. But Ari's blood was an unknown. Did he want to chance the pain?

 **{No, mica mea pisica I haven't.}** He said.

Ari walked back out to see Alucard looking at his gloved hands. A look of concern swam in his eyes. She really wasn't sure how to help him. Then she had an idea.

"I have an idea if your willing to try." She piped up.

Alucard looked to her curiously. She knew his full attention was with her. Her head tipped just a smidge to one side.

"What is your idea mica mea pisica?" He questioned.

She let out a small sigh as she reached out and took his hand. It was time she explain part of their new bond to him.

"Our bond now allows us to take each other's pain should we so choose to." She explained.

"Mica mea pisica you truly are a magnificent creature. You are willing to take my pain away." He spoke lovingly.

"We are mates Alucard." She started.

"Vlad." He interrupted.

"What?" She asked.

"Call me Vlad mica mea pisica." He said.

"Alright, Vlad being mated to me means there is nothing I wouldn't do for you." She finished.

"Mica mea pisica I understand that all to well. What I worry about is weather you could handle the pain if the binding spell is still in effect." He said.

"We won't know till we try." She shot back.

"Very true mica mea pisica but we can't do it here." He said.

She smiled softly to him as she gave his hand a squeeze. In the blink of an eye they were in the same forest clearing he had brought her to. She looked to him with a grin. She let go of his hand stepping away from him. Her body took on a shadowy kind of quality.

He let out a chuckle because he figured out that she had used his shadows to hide her change. The shadows dropped away leaving the winged hybrid Ari standing. To him she was a very beautiful creature. He still wasn't sure about letting her take his pain. She had made a valid point.

"Are you ready?" She asked.

"As ready as one can ever be mica mea pisica." He replied.

Ari leaned back against a tree watching. She knew he was worried that she wouldn't be able to handle the pain. But she has a few tricks up her sleeve. She watched Alucard, well Vlad now to see what he was going to do. She didn't have long to wait.

He stood tall and proud as he slowly started to pull off his left glove. Ari was ready for the pain, but there was none. He had taken his left glove off completely. The two looked to each other. She could feel his confusion.

He held his left glove out to Ari. She too his glove looking over the runes that had been written on them. He took his other glove off without any pain.

"Vlad, my dear we might want to keep this from Integra." She said.

" I agree this is something we need to figure out first." He replied.

Ari handed his gloves back to him. She watched as he put both his gloves back on. She held her hand out to him. Once he took her hand she teleported them back to the mansion. Vlad let out a low growl.

"What is it Vlad?" She asked.

"We are being sent to South America." He growled.

 **Translations**

mica mea pisica = my little cat


	9. Millennium

Ari could tell he wasn't happy about this, but in order to keep up appearances he had to obey. None the less an order was an order. So they were both going to be going to South America. Alucard's coffin had to be transported with him. Thankfully Integra had access to a private jet.

The jet would make travel so much easier. In a few hours his coffin was loaded on the jet. Integra gave him simple orders 'Search and Destroy'. His maniacal laugh should have scared her half to death. She knew he was going to enjoy this mission.

Pip was accompanying them on the mission. Alucard glamored the clerk at the hotel so his coffin could be moved up to the penthouse. Pip wasn't happy that his hotel was some trash heap on the edge of town. He left with the promise to pick them up the next night. He left them and went to his hotel.

Ari had shifted to her true form and was curled up close to the door. All of a sudden the lights went out, not that it bothered either of them. The room was suddenly flooded with light from outside. The low thumping of chopper blades caught Ari's attention. Alucard stood in front of the glass doors that lead out onto a balcony.

The doors to the penthouse flew open as a fully armed SWAT team poured into the room. Alucard hadn't drawn his guns when they started firing. He let the bullets tear through him as he just laughed.

 **{You are still a show off.}** Ari commented.

He felt no pain as the bullets ripped him to shreds. Ari just shook her head as he let himself get torn to shreds. She watched as he began to reform himself laughing like a madman the entire time.

 **{Mica mea pisica, what do you think of the monster you are now mated to?}** Alucard inquired.

His hair was flying wildly around him. She just huffed out a breath of air. To her he was no monster.

 **{You aren't a monster to me Vlad.}** She replied.

He gave her a smile as he set to painting the walls scarlet with the blood of the swat team that had stormed the room. She sat down beside him, after he was done with the slaughter, as he called Integra. She listened to him goad her into giving the order to kill anything that stood in their way. Not that the order truthfully meant anything. He was after all free of the binding spell. She looked up as she felt his power flare out.

She saw his shadows dancing wildly around him. His eyes were ablaze with a kind of maniacal happiness. Well that was the best was she could think to put it. She knew he enjoyed killing, but then again so did she. The thrill of the fight and then the sweet taste of victory.

 **{Mica mea pisica your mind is filled with such interesting thoughts.}** He purred.

She knew their present mission was probably going to be a bloodbath. Her head shook a bit as she lunged to her feet, giving her body a bit of a shake. She looked towards the door and then back to Alucard. She was waiting for the signal to attack.

 **{Come mica mea pisica it is time to show these dogs what we are.}** He said.

 **{Yes, my mate we shall paint the walls with their blood.}** Ari replied.

She stood beside him now her massive body was tense and ready to strike. Alucard walked out the door and down the hall. Ari walked right behind him listening to each shot that was fired. The men had been sent to kill them so in her mind they were no longer innocents. For now she was letting Alucard handle the killing.

Human blood always left a bad taste in her mouth. That and she was still a bit hesitant about killing people. Her long tail was swaying lightly behind her. Her steps were silent and carefully placed. She watched as Alucard absorbed all the spilled blood.

She huffed out a breath of air. Alucard got up and went to the elevator and pried the doors open. The officers inside were panicked. He slaughtered them all. Ari walked up to him nudging him with the top of her head.

All Ari could smell was blood and gunpowder. The gunpowder smell she could tolerate. The blood smell was something she had a bit of a problem with. But with the bond between her and Alucard she was able to keep her mind steady. He knew she had a problem with the smell of human blood.

They rode the blood soaked elevator down to the ground floor. She knew the police were all over the lobby she could smell them.

 **{Mica mea pisica stay behind me for a little while longer while I clear these dogs out.}** Alucard stated.

She gave a roll to her shoulder not really minding any at all. Alucard cleared the lobby with the flick of a wrist. His shadows threw every officer through the glass impaling them on the flagpoles outside. He walked outside to a rather well dressed man clapping his hands.

"Oh my you really shouldn't play with your food. You certainly do live up to your reputation. My name is Tubalcain Alhambra Mr. Alucard though some people have taken to calling me The Dandy Man." He said with a bow.

"Fascinating did these poor souls belong to you?" Alucard inquired.

"Oh you are speaking of those unfortunate men up there. There superiors were fools and so they allowed their men to end up in such a state. Truly amazing what some people will do on the promise of immortality." He answered.

"Taking advantage of idiots. We both know there is no such thing as immortality." Alucard chuckled.

"No need to be cruel. They still served their purpose. After all how many of your holy ammunition rounds do you have left Mr. Alucard?" He taunted.

"You're starting to bore me. Let's cut to the chase what are you here for?" Alucard challenged.

Ari remained behind him listening to the Dandy Man brag. She wasn't impressed in the least. More like he was starting to really piss her off. She butted Alucard with her head to get his attention.

 **{What is it mica mea pisica?}** He inquired.

 **{If this one don't shut up soon I'm going to use his face as a scratching post.}** She growled back.

She heard his laughter in her mind. She had yet to step out from behind Alucard. Her massive body shook a bit because she was ready to tear something apart. Alucard never took his eyes off of Tubalcain. He watched as Tubalcain raised an ordinary looking playing card up to his face.

"I'm here to take your unlife Mr. Alucard. Millennium has given me the task of bringing you in. Well, at least a sample." Tubalcain said as he threw the card at Alucard.

His shadows destroyed the card before it ever touched him. Ari snarled while Alucard laughed.

"I get it. There's absolutely no reasoning with you people. Which leaves me with no choice but to keep killing until there are none of you left standing. Didn't your masters learn anything from the first time I decimated them?" Alucard laughed.

Ari was growing restless with all the chattering that was going on. She butted Alucard's back with her head hard enough to make him stumble. She took advantage of that and pretty much ran up his back leaping over his head straight towards Tubalcain. She was ready to kill being as he had openly threatened her mate. No one threatened her mate and got away with it.

Sir Integra being the one exception to the rule. Her massive black body should've collided with Tubalcain, but she just landed hard on the ground. Now her sudden attack had thrown Tubalcain way off. No one had told him there would be a panther fighting with Alucard. Ari was the unexpected wild card.

Tubalcain had dodged Ari but only by a few second. He had felt the wind off her attack. Ari spun around to face him, her lips curled up into a snarl. She let out a cat's scream, it was filled with a barely bridled rage and fury. So now Tubalcain faced two instead of one.

His attention was going to be severely divided. He didn't want to risk turning his back on the massive snarling panther. Her claws were out, ready to tear someone apart. Darkened ocean blues were locked onto Tubalcain, there swirling depths held the promise of a painful death. Ari struck out quick as a flash with a paw.

 **{Mica mea pisica shall we take this fight somewhere a bit more private?}** Alucard enquired.

She agreed because at present there were way too many eyes. Tubalcain took his attention off of Ari for a split second. That was all she needed, her paw flashed out tagging his leg. In that instant she teleported them to the roof of the hotel. Alucard on the other hand just ran up the side of the building.

She waited till Alucard got up to the roof before she did anything to this Dandy Man.

 **{You know my mate you are a major show off.}** Ari commented.

Alucard just laughed as he walked over to Ari. Her claws were still embedded in Tubalcain's leg. She ripped her claws from his leg listening to him scream. Alucard just laughed like a maniac as his shadows whipped out around them.

Ari moved back to his side. She did an easy and seamless shift to her hybrid form. The black wings were folded down against her back. The gold marking showed clearly on her face. She had added heavy gold bangles around her ankles, and heavy bracers around her wrists.

She stood tall and proud beside Alucard as she watched him play with Tubalcain. She let Alucard finish him off. Just when Alucard finished off Tubalcain, Pip showed up with a chopper. Why oh why did it have to be a chopper?

She hated the mechanical contraption with a bloody passion. But she relented and got on the chopper with Alucard. She gritted her teeth and endured the chopper ride. They were flown to a hotel in the next town. Alucard snuck Ari into the hotel room in a way that no one noticed her.

They stayed in the hotel room for a couple of days. Integra have given them orders to return home. The problem being how to get back home. On the second day Father Anderson burst into the room. Ari had remained in her hybrid form.

She immediately went on the defensive. Her wings snapped open fully behind her. The growl was loud and clear to all in the room. Alucard and Anderson were approaching each other very slowly. They got within a foot of each other with Anderson threw one of his bayonets at the wall.

The bayonet embedded into the wall with a piece of paper. It was a release from the Vatican. The Vatican was going so far as to provide a jet. Anderson left the room paying no attention to the growling Ari. Alucard too the time to calm Ari down.

Pip and some local hired help got Alucard's coffin loaded onto the jet. Once Ari was calm Alucard was trying to figure out how to get Ari to the jet unnoticed.

 **{Mica mea pisica can you go back to your human form?}** He requested.

 **{Yes, my mate I can do that.}** She responded.

He watched as her shift was seamless. She now stood before him fully clothed including her boots. He held his hand out to her. She took it curling her fingers around his hand. Alucard being the show off that he was shadow ported them straight to the airstrip.

She just shook her head and chuckled because she knew he liked showing off for her.

 **{Only you mica mea pisica, get to see the more playful side of my nature.}** Alucard commented.

They boarded the plane together settling in for the ride home. She still hated flying and yet here she was sitting in yet another plane. She wasn't even sure why she hated flying but she figure might as well get over it being as she how had wings. Alucard started laughing as he listened to her thoughts. She shot him a glared look that held the promise of trouble later.

"Your thoughts are always so interesting mica mea pisica. I could remain in your head forever." He remarked.

"Perhaps I will find a way to lock you out of my mind on occasion." She returned.

He just laughed and shook his head. He knew she wouldn't shut him out completely. She snickered softly they knew each other's thoughts and he was right. She found it rather comforting that he would always know what she was thinking. Once the plane landed Ari was the first one off.

She stretched her body out, listening to the pop and crack of bones slipping back into place. There was a Rolls waiting to pick them up. What Ari didn't know was the queen had called a meeting. She was dressed in a pair of black pants. A tan shirt that carried the Hellsing emblem on one arm. Her family emblem on the other arm. The light tan riding boots graced her feet.

When the time was right the Hellsing emblem would be replaced with the mighty dragon. For now no one but her and Alucard knew the binding spell was broken. They would know when the time was right. Both settled into the Rolls enjoying the quiet. Ari rested her head on his shoulder.

Sadly the trip was a short one, Ari looked over the massive castle curiously. She had seen pictures and been told stories. She never for one moment thought she would be standing before the great castle. Alucard nudged her lightly, she chuckled and moved out of his way. A pair of what she assumed to be royal guards opened the doors for them.

 **{Mica mea pisica the queen will call me forward, please stand behind Integra and stay alert.}** He said to her.

 **{Easy enough my mate.}** She replied.

When they entered the main chamber Integra looked up and tapped the bridge of her nose.

"Glasses." Was all she said.

Alucard reached up and took his glasses off. He walked up to the queen while Ari and Pip moved to stand with Walter behind Integra. Maxwell started to say something, but Ari shot him a look that promised violence if he said a word. She was in no mood to deal with Maxwell, or Father Anderson. She glanced over to Alucard seeing him kneeling before the Queen.

She didn't pay too much attention to what the queen said to him. Alucard stood up and explained what he and Ari had learned in South America. Then something grabbed Ari's attention. All heads turned as an unknown voice was heard.

"I guess Mr. Tublacain's filthy blood must have given us away. The Major sure blew that one." Schrödinger said.

Everyone but Ari drew a gun on what looked to be a very young boy with cat like ears on his head. This was an abomination of her people. His scent said that he was at least half Bastet. Her snarl was loud as her body tensed up.

"I'm just the messenger. I'm not here to fight anyone." He said as he approached the table.

 **{My mate that thing is of my people or at least half of him is.}** Ari growled.

 **{Be easy mica mea pisica you will get your chance soon enough. Let him deliver his message.}** Alucard shot back.

"Explain this !" Integra demanded.

"My deepest apologies Ma'am I don't know how he got past security." Walter responded.

"They are useless against me. I am everywhere and nowhere." Schrödinger said.

Ari knew exactly what he meant. So it would seem he had mastered the planes walk ability. For now Ari just watched the boy put some sort of viewing box upon the table.

"To the gathered representatives of the Vatican and Great Britain. My commanding officer the glorious Major has a message for all of you. Please attend carefully." He rattled off.

He lifted what looked like a remote of some sort. He started pushing buttons till the picture of a man's face appeared on the screen. The sounds of growling and screaming could be heard in the background. Ari kept her attention on Schrödinger. He was all hers.

This little major even poked at Maxwell and his organization. Ari didn't care about that. She was the Bastet leader. She was just waiting for the proper time. Alucard gave her a slight head nod and that was all it took. She leapt straight at Schrödinger shifting in mid-air.

Her massive body hit Schrödinger squarely. Her growl was low and threatening. Schrödinger remained extremely still under her paws.

"Now there is the ever elusive panther. You my dear lady are the one wild card in all of this." The major said.

 **{My Mate would you do me the honor of shutting that little toad up.}** Ari growled.

 **{Gladly mica mea pisica.}** Alucard responded with a bullet to the viewing screen.

Ari had not paid any attention to the ramblings of that pudgy little toad. His voice had grated on her nerves long enough. The gold on her face showed as clear as day. The Bastet blood in Schrödinger recognized Ari as leader.

He showed his submission to her by presenting his neck to her. She wasn't about to take her attention from Schrödinger.

 **{My mate I need to call Kamtan and Ezreal to me. They can bind him so he will no longer be a threat. Can you let everyone know please. I don't want anyone shooting my Elders.}** Ari explained.

 **{Are you sure about this mica mea pisica?}** Alucard asked.

 **{Yes, I am positive. Integra might as well meet her new allies in this war.}** Ari replied.

Alucard nodded his head as he moved so he could easily address everyone in the room.

"My Queen, my Master, and everyone else Ari wishes this message delivered. She will be calling a pair of her Elder to deal with the half breed." Alucard started.

He looked to Maxwell and those who accompanied him. It was a very pointed and direct look.

"She humbly requests that they not be shot at." He finished.

Ari lifted her muzzle up and let out a loud cats cry of calling. Her mind reached out calling the two Elders to her. It wasn't but a few seconds after she lowered her muzzle down when there was the tell tale white flashes. There was the sound of a few gasps because theses two didn't look human. There were two rather large panther men.

They had loin cloths on which Air was grateful for. She didn't want to give either Integra or the queen a heart attack. Kamtan and Ezreal faced Ari and bowed low to her. She kept her conversation mental. She couldn't exactly speak in her full form.

Schrödinger started to squirm under her paw at the sight of the two panther men. She snarled and snapped her jaws as a warning. Kamtan rose up first and moved to take Schrödinger out from under her paw. She let out a low questioning growl.

"It's alright my Queen his abilities have been bound till you see fit to give them back." Ezreal explained.

She nodded her head and lifted her paw off of Schrödinger. She took a step back and went to her hybrid form.

"Kamtan can you find a suitable prison for this abomination." She growled.

Her wings moved a bit against her back. She looked to the Queen first bowing her head in a show of respect.

"Your Majesty this is Kamtan and Ezreal. Elders to the Bastet people. I am Ariella the Bastet leader." Ari spoke.

The queen just nodded her head to Ari. Now Ari turned towards Integra. She shifted her wings a bit.

"Integra once that abomination is settled you will be able to talk to both my Elders. Just be mindful there are a few things that they can't tell you." Ari spoke evenly.

Ari moved to stand beside Alucard. A few in the room took notice of how Ari's stance was a protective one. Integra didn't seem to notice. Her ocean blues look over to her Elders and then to the queen. The queen motioned for Ari to approach.

Ari approached the queen slowly. Two of the guards tried to touch Ari. The guards were knocked aside by a pair of huge black panthers. The two panthers moved so one was on each side of her. Ari stopped right in front of the queen.

She knelt down in front of the Queen. The panthers bowed as well.

"Ariella you and your people are very different from the monsters we are about to face." The queen said.

Ari nodded her head lightly because the queen was right. Small ears were turned towards the queen listening.

"Do you have anything you wish to report?" The queen asked.

Slowly Ari rose up to her full height before the queen. Her wings fluttered against her back. Both panthers stood as well.

"I'm not sure if there is any other information for me to add at this time. Once the Elders talk to the half breed we may have more." Ari replied.

Ari nodded her head respectfully to the queen. She turned and made her way back to Alucard. The two panthers went over to the now tied up Schrödinger. They stood on each side of him looking towards Ari. She nodded her head to them and all three disappeared in a flash.

Once the meeting was officially over Ari teleported them both to their room. They were both exhausted from all that had gone on over the past few weeks. Ari went back to her human form, no clothing this time. They went straight to his coffin, which has already been brought down, and sort of fell in. They were both passed out in a matter of seconds.

 **Translations**

Mica mea pisica = My little cat


	10. Revelations and Challenges

The two slept through the day and clear through the night. They slept pretty much two days straight. All the recent excitement had exhausted them both. When they both woke up Walter had already set out their meals. They both got up and enjoyed their meal.

Once both were completely awake Ari remembered her promise to Integra about talking to Kamtan and Ezreal. She looked over to Alucard who was sipping his blood. The crimson eyes looked to her.

"What is it mica mea pisica?" He asked.

"I'm going to have to summon Kamtan and Ezreal here to the mansion." She replied.

Alucard knew the problem she faced. If her Elders slipped up Integra would know the binding spell was broken. Then he had an idea.

"Mica mea pisica bring them to our room first. This way we can talk to them first." He offered.

Ari thought about what he was suggesting and she had to admit it was a good idea. She smiled and nodded her head in agreement. She relaxed her body as her mind reached out calling to Kamtan and Ezreal. In a matter of seconds Kamtan and Ezreal appeared before her. They both bowed low to not only Ari but Alucard as well.

This took Alucard by surprise, he nodded his head respectfully to Kamtan and Ezreal. Ari moved to stand beside Alucard resting her hand on his arm. She looked to Kamtan and Ezreal.

"You summoned us M'Queen?" Kamtan spoke.

"What is it you need our Majesties?" Ezreal asked.

Alucard's eyebrow shot up in a questioning manner. It had been centuries since he had been referred to as any kind of royalty.

 **{Mica mea pisica are they implying what I think they are?}** Alucard enquired.

 **{Yes, my love they are. You are by right the Bastet King.}** Ari responded.

Ari shook her head as her eyes rolled in amusement. She gave Alucard's arm a squeeze.

"Yes, I called you both because Integra has some questions that only you two can answer. I want you both to answer her questions unless it deals with my mating to Alucard." Ari said to them both.

They both nodded their heads to Ari and Alucard. Then Alucard thought of something.

"Also don't answer if she asks either of you about the binding spell." Alucard added.

Alucard looked to Ari and then to Kamtan and Ezreal seeing that the both were in their hybrid form. He wasn't sure how the guards would take to how they presently looked. Then again they had seen Ari like that.

"Be careful mica mea pisica the guards are used to you, but Kamtan and Ezreal are unknown to them. Not to mention they are apt to make some of the men jealous." Alucard said.

Kamtan was the one to give Alucard an odd look. Alucard just laughed at the odd and puzzled look on Kamtan's face. He looked up to Ari and then back to Kamtan.

"No one but the four of us know that Ari and I are mated. And before you ask it's safer for Ari." Alucard supplied.

Ari moved to the door motioning to Kamtan and Ezreal. They moved to follow her. She lead them up to the main level of the mansion. Stopping for a moment to speak with one of the guards. She was putting the guards at ease about Kamtan and Ezreal.

Once that was handled she took them to Integra's office. She knocked and waited till she heard Integra yell for her to enter. She opened the door and walked in, Kamtan and Ezreal right behind her. She wanted to laugh when she caught the glimpse of Integra's body blush upon seeing her two elders. Ari had a sudden though and oh what a thought.

 **{Love I just had an evil thought.}** Ari giggled.

Her eyes watched Integra closely the heavy smell of pheromones almost overwhelmed her.

"Integra I formally introduce you to Kamtan and Ezreal. They will do their best to answer all your questions. As I said before there are a few things they aren't allowed to answer." Ari said.

She turned to leave because the heavy pheromones in the air were starting to affect her.

 **{I know what you are thinking pisica mea întunecată and I love it}** Alucard responded.

She left Integra's office quickly wanting to get back to ALucard. Her body was starting to feel funny. She felt an all over tingle. Finally she broke into a dead run heading straight to where Alucard was. She burst into the room almost taking the door clean off its hinges. She saw Alucard and Walter talking.

"Walter, leave now!" She snarled.

It didn't take long for Walter to vacate the room. Alucard could tell something was off. Her emotions were chaotic at best, but there was no rage present. All he could discern was unbridled lust and passion.

"Ward the door and room my love no one comes in and no sound escapes this room." She growled.

Alucard chuckled as he warded the room and door just as she had the wards were in place she lept at Alucard. He ported out of his chair to his coffin. He watched as she shifted quickly leaping at him again. This time he didn't dodge her but let her smack into him.

Her scent saturated his senses to the point of overwhelming him. He growled at her showing his fangs as his baser instincts kicked in. Ari growled back to him as she crushed her lips to his. Their tongues danced a dance as old as time. She crushed her body to his as she clawed at his clothes.

She dismissed her clothing because they felt tight and uncomfortable. Her claws shredded his coat and shirt. Her growl changed to a purr when she felt his skin under her fingers. Her hands roamed all over his chest feeling his cool skin beneath her fingers. Finally she broke the kiss.

Her eyes had changed to a dark steely blue color. Alucard's eyes were a bright fire red. Alucard wasted no time dismissing his boots and pants. Now they were skin on skin. Ari pushed against Alucard forcing him back into his coffin.

They both tumbled back twisting and turning both striving for dominance. Alucard pinned her down growling as he swiftly entered her. She matched his growls as her body responded to his. Alucard let go of her long enough to flip her over onto her stomach. He rammed into her from behind. His body was arched over hers as his hips slammed into her repeatedly.

Alucard bit into the back of her neck. She let out a loud scream of pure pleasure. Her body clamped down on him as he snarled into the back of her neck. Once both were sated and worn out Alucard dismissed the wards. Alucard used his shadows to dress them.

Kamtan and Ezreal walked in not but a moment or two later. Ezreal's tail was lashing back and forth in aggravation. Kamtan on the other hand had a rather smug look on his face. Ari had a feeling she knew why Kamtan had such a smug look on his face. She leaned back against Alucard and proceeded to crack up laughing.

Alucard looked down at Ari as she laughed.

"What do you find so amusing pisica mea întunecată?" Alucard enquired curiously.

Ari took a couple of deep breaths settling herself down. She looked up to Alucard and he could still see the amusement in her bright eyes.

"I find it extremely funny that Integra had such a strong reaction to Kamtan." Ari laughed.

Alucard had a puzzled look on his face and that just made Ari start laughing again. Her laughter sounded all through the room.

 **{Pisica mea întunecată what are you talking about?}** Alucard prodded her.

 **{Integra had a mate's reaction to Kamtan my love.}** Ari responded.

Alucard was still a little bit puzzled as to what Ari was talking about. Then it dawned on him what Ari was talking about. He looked to her with a knowing look and a very huge and goofy grin. He looked over to Kamtan and Ezreal tipping his head.

"Are you allowed to take mated outside of your own people?" Alucard asked.

Kamtan and Ezreal looked to each other and then back to Ari and Alucard. The two had the good sense to at least look sheepish. Ari finally stopped laughing so hard.

"Normally no but a few of our people have taken human mates." Ezreal explained.

"After Queen Illana's death and Ariella's exile we ruled over our people. There are few purebloods left alive. When a few of the males felt the pull towards human women we aw no reason to deny them." Kamtan continued.

Ari was listening to their explanation. She agreed with what they had done. There was no reason to deny one of her people when they felt the mating pull. She looked directly to Kamtan.

"Do you feel the mates pull towards Integra?" She asked Kamtan.

Kamtan didn't answer right away. Ari let out a very low warning growl. Kamtan shook lightly as he looked to Ari and Alucard.

"Yes, Queen Ariella I do."He finally answered.

It was Alucard's turn to burst out laughing. Alucard laughed for a good five minutes. Ari just shook her head and listed to his laughter. Now he understood why Ari had laughed so hard earlier. Ari relaxed against Alucard letting him have his laugh fit.

"Kamtan do you wish to follow the mates pull and pursue Integra." Ari asked.

"Yes, I would like to, but only with the permission of my King and Queen will I." Kamtan responded.

Ari and Alucard looked to each other smiling. They already knew how they were going to answer. With somber faces they looked back to Kamtan. Ari just about lost it seeing the worry etched on Kamtan's face.

"You have our permission Kamtan to follow the mating pull. Just be mindful of what I have told you not to speak of." Ari said.

He nodded his head in understanding. Alucard picked Ari up and went to his chair. He sat down and then settled Ari in his lap. Ari squirmed around in his lap getting comfortable. She heard his groan as she settled in his lap.

She looked to kamtan and Ezreal tipping her head to one side thinking for a moment.

"If either of you two wish to stay here in the mansion you will have to talk to Integra." She said.

They both nodded their heads and just teleported out. Ari just shook her head and settled back against Alucard.

"If Kamtan does mate with Integra she will become part of my people. She won't like the fact that she will be under our rule." Ari purred lowly.

Alucard just shook his head and laughed. He knew Integra would hate being under any one's rule. She was one who was strong willed and shall we say bull headed. It would make things rather interesting to see how this was going to play out. He wrapped his arms around Ari pulling her close to his chest.

"This could prove to be very interesting pisica mea întunecată." Alucard chuckled.

Ari just laughed and shook her head. She agreed with Alucard this was going to prove to be interesting. They would both watch to see how this was going to play out. She knew the males could be cruel to each other when pursuing a female. They were also relentless when it came to their chosen mate.

Alucard got up and set Ari on her feet. He looked to Ari and there was a growl that rumbled low in his chest. She gave him a rather quizzical look.

"It would seem that Integra and Walter are trying to figure out how to get me on the deck of a ship." Alucard growled.

Ari had a rather puzzled look on her face. She was trying to figure out why they wanted to put him on the deck of a ship.

"It seems the ship has been taken over by one of the Millennium roaches." He explained.

Ari rolled her shoulders huffing out a breath. She knew that she couldn't teleport them because she had never seen this place. She normally would need to see where she was teleporting first. Now she could teleport blind but that presented its own set of problems. She rolled her shoulders a bit and then looked to Alucard.

"I can't exactly teleport us there my love. I don't dare do a blind teleport." Ari said.

They sought out Walter and Integra to see if they had come up with anything. They were still discussing a way to get Alucard onto the deck of that ship. Several ideas were being tossed around till Walter had the bright idea to put Alucard on an experimental jet. It was a sound enough plan but for one small problem. There was only one of these jets in existence.

Ari leaned back against the wall listening to Walter and Integra go back and forth about the jet. Alucard stood next to Ari just listening to the bantering. They looked at each other and just shook their heads.

"My Master why not have the Round Table confiscate the jet for you?" Alucard interjected.

Walter and Integra looked at Alucard and then back to each other. They had that look of why didn't I think of that written all over their faces. Alucard and Ari just laughed. Alucard pushed off the wall and faced Ari.

"Pisica mea întunecată I want you to stay here and protect Integra and the mansion." Alucard said softly to her.

Ari growled in protest not wanting to leave her mate. It went against her very nature. Alucard had an ulterior motive for having Ari remain behind. He knew something she didn't. The subtle change in her scent told him she was pregnant.

"Ari do **NOT** defy me!" Alucard snarled.

Ari shook her head as dark eyes went wide as dinner plates. Alucard had rarely if ever raised his voice to her. She was stunned to say the least. She bowed her head to him.

"As you wish Alucard." She replied dryly.

He knew she wasn't happy about staying behind but he wasn't about to risk the unborn she carried. He sure as hell wasn't going to let anyone else know. He didn't want to risk her safety. It was probably for the best that even she not know. Ari gave him an odd look catching snippets of his thoughts.

 **{Pisica mea întunecată we will talk before I leave, promise.}** Alucard told her.

She spun on her heel and walked off in an absolute huff. Alucard just about lost it because his mate was such the little actress. He knew she was acting because of Walter and Integra.

 **{Pisica mea întunecată** **you are quite the little actress.}** Alucard chuckled.

 **{I don't know what you're talking about.}** She replied with a giggle.

 **{Oh I'm sure you know pisica mea întunecată. I will be to our room as all the planning is over.}** Alucard laughed lowly.

Ari went straight to their room curling up in his coffin. She took in his scent knowing they might be separated for awhile. Granted she wasn't happy about being left behind. She knew Alucard had his reasons for not taking her. Her purr rumbled, deep and low in her chest.

She knew the instant Alucard was back in the room with her. Dark eyes lifted up looking him over seeing the rather aggravated look on his face. Her head tipped just slightly as she watched him sort of fall into his chair. Something was bothering him. Climbing out of the coffin slowly she went to him settling in his lap.

Her purr never stopped, her head rested on his shoulder. When he was ready he would talk to her. She was willing to wait for him. His mind was completely silent, she was used to that. His arms wrapped around her pulling her gently against his chest.

"Pisica mea întunecată this mission would be a suicide mission for you. I will not risk losing you to one of these cockroaches." Alucard explained.

She listened to his explanation and then she considered it. She had to admit that he would know more about the mission than she would. There was something he wasn't telling her, as to what that was she didn't rightly know. She gave him a questioning look because she wanted to know what he was holding back.

"What makes you think I am holding something back pisica mea întunecată ?" He asked.

The look on her face made Alucard laugh. He gave her a gentle squeeze.

"Do remember that we now know each other's thoughts and feeling." she replied.

So his little cat had caught at least part of his thoughts or enough to know there was a reason why he didn't want her on the mission. He looked down to her wondering how much he should tell her.

"Might as well tell me everything." She said.

He knew she was right, because the more she knew the better protected she would be. But this was information that needed to stay between them.

 **{Pisica mea întunecată what I'm about to tell you needs to stay between us.}** Alucard said.

 **{What might this information be my love?}** She asked.

 **{Pisica mea întunecată have you been feeling alright?}** He asked.

She tipped her head lightly thinking about what he had just asked her. She didn't feel any different than she normally did. So why was he asking if she had been feeling alright?

 **{I have been feeling fine my love.}** She replied.

Alucard smiled and kissed the top of her head lovingly. She got the distinct feeling that something was up. She couldn't put her finger on what it was.

 **{Pisica mea întunecată you're pregnant.}** He said with a smile.

She was absolutely dumbfounded. How was it he knew but she didn't? She almost didn't believe him, but he had never lied to her.

 **{You probably aren't that far along. And to answer the question running around in your head. I knew from the change in your scent.}** He went on.

She gave a slight roll to her shoulders. She trusted Alucard with her life. At least now she understood his reasons for not wanting her on this mission. She knew she could keep this from Integra and Walter, Kamtan and Ezreal she wasn't so sure about.

 **{My love you might want to talk to Kamtan and Ezreal before you go. I can keep this from Integra and Walter easy enough, but those two are a completely different story. }** She said.

 **{I will talk to them before I go pisica mea întunecată.}** He responded.

She relaxed against him enjoying the idea that someone cared about her well being. She felt Alucard chuckle. Their minds were now permanently linked. Privacy in thought was now out of the question. She didn't mind it one little bit she actually liked it.

"When are they going to be sending you out my love?" She asked.

"As soon as they can get a hold of this experimental jet." He replied.

She knew that could be a few hours to a few days either way she was going to enjoy what time she had with her mate. She knew if push come to shove even while he was on this mission she could teleport to him. She heard and felt his low growl. Leaning her head back slightly so she could see his face. She knew he had heard her thoughts.

"It's nothing more than a thought my love and something I would do as a last resort only." She started.

Alucard started to say something, but Ari lifted her hand placing her fingers on his lips. Her touch was gentle,feather like. Alucard kissed her fingers and remained as quiet as a mouse.

"Love I mean that your life would have to be in great danger. I refuse to go through what my mother went through when father was killed." Ari growled softly.

Alucard understood her not wanting to go through that pain. Ari lowered her hand down to his arm. Both were silently contemplating the other's words. In their own way each one was trying to look out for the other. Ari relaxed completely against Alucard taking the time to breath in his scent.

Alucard held her close, he just wanted to enjoy their time together. He was the first one to know their time was fixing to be cut short.

"Pisica mea întunecată how do I call to Kamtan and Ezreal?" He asked.

"Easy let your mind reach out to them you are connected to them through me." She replied.

Alucard thought for a moment about what Ari had just explained, it sounded easy enough. He let himself completely relax as his mind reached out brushing against Kamtan and the Ezreal's mind. In a matter of seconds both were in the room. He looked over the men thinking about what he was going to say to them.

"You called us M'Lord?" Ezreal asked.

"I did we need to talk before I am sent on a deadly mission." Alucard returned.

"What do you wish to talk to us about?" Kamtan enquired.

"Take in Ari's scent and you should both understand why I wished to talk to you both." Alucard explained.

He watched the two look to each other rather confused, but the did as instructed. They both took in Ari's scent and they went wide eyed as they processed the change in her scent. Both growled lowly as their stance changed to a challenging one. Alucard was sure how to take this but he knew they were challenging him. He set Ari aside and stood to his full height.

He wouldn't let the challenge go unchecked, if he did he would lose the respect of the Bastet people. His lips curled showing his elongated fangs. His growl was low and threatening. He kept his body relaxed. He wouldn't use his guns on them because he didn't want to kill them.

 **{You must beat them into submission my love. As Elders they are charged with my safety while you are gone. My being pregnant forced them to challenge you.}** Ari explained.

"Deci, va încerca să conteste dreptul meu pereche și regelui Ari? Adu-l la saci de purici. Să vedem dacă aveți ceea ce este nevoie pentru a proteja partenerul meu." He snarled.

She still didn't understand his native language. He seemed to revert to it when he was upset. It made sense as she had heard her mother do the same thing. She hadn't understood her mother but by sound she knew the language was different. Right now it really didn't matter what mattered was Alucard's ability to defeat Kamtan and Ezreal.

Alucard stood still as the pair began to circle him slowly sizing him up. Crimson eyes looked to Ari. She saw the evil glimmer in their depths. She knew he was up to something. She was however forbidden from interfering in the challenge.

She had no choice but to sit back and watch. She knew Alucard could handle Kamtan and Ezreal. All she could do is sit back and watch as the pair kept circling Alucard. They were looking for a weakness, but the couldn't find one. So they opted to try brute force forgetting Alucard was a master vampire. His powers as of yet had no equal. The two jumped at Alucard from different sides. Alucard just laughed as he dodged them with ease. He did this for awhile dodging their attacks like they were nothing.

He finally grew tired of toying with them and decided to end the fight. His shadows raced out along the floor shooting up behind Kamtan and Ezreal. In the blink of an eye they had been picked up and flung across the room like rag dolls. Both hit the wall bone crushingly hard. Twin howls of pain echoed through out the room.

Alucard waited to see if they were going to get back up and come at him again. Ari, felt how much pain they were both in, but the both got back up. Despite the pain they attacked him again. He took the brunt of their attack and then flung then into the walls again. The pair slid down the wall and stayed still.

"Do you submit!" Alucard growled.

Both head bowed in submission. Alucard went back to his chair picking Ari up. He sat down and the he placed Ari back in his lap.

"Ți-am iau amândoi mă pot înțelege?" Alucard enquired.

Kamtan and Ezreal both nodded their heads. Alucard grinned as he looked down to Ari. He knew she didn't understand his native tongue.

"Sunt bun Ezreal de încărcare vă cu siguranță Ari. Kamtan sunteți pentru a păstra Integra în siguranță și departe de Ari cât mai mult posibil." Alucard ordered.

"Pe măsură ce doresc rege mare." The echoed.

Alucard dismissed them both as he picked Ari up and carried her to his coffin settling them in for the day.

 **Translations**

Mica mea pisica = My little cat

pisica mea întunecată = my dark cat

Deci, va încerca să conteste dreptul meu pereche și regelui Ari? Adu-l la saci de purici. Să vedem dacă aveți ceea ce este nevoie pentru a proteja partenerul meu. = So you seek to challenge my right as Ari's mate and King? Bring it on flea bags. Let's see if you have what it takes to protect my mate.

Ți-am iau amândoi mă pot înțelege? = I take you both can understand me?

Sunt bun Ezreal de încărcare vă cu siguranță Ari. Kamtan sunteți pentru a păstra Integra în siguranță și departe de Ari cât mai mult posibil. = Good Ezreal I am charging you with Ari's safety. Kamtan you are to keep Integra safe and away from Ari as much as possible.

Pe măsură ce doresc rege mare = As you wish great King


	11. Hell Is Coming

_My apologies for having taken so long to get this chapter up life has been a bit hectic for me of late. That kind of caused me to loose my muse for writing for a while, but never fear I have finished this chapter and am currently working on chapter 12 as we speak. If I can do more that a chapter a month I will try to but please bare with me as I post this up. I hand write out my chapters first and then type them up this way I can make sure things sound right before I submit them to all my readers. Feel free to leave comments on the story. If you have suggestion I am always open to them._

* * *

The day passed as the pair slept wrapped around each other. As the sun began to drop below the horizon the pair began to stir. Both rose up out of the coffin still a bit bleary eyed. Walter has already been down and set out their nightly meals. Ari ate what has been set out for her but she was craving blood.

She looked over to Alucard a low growl rumbled low in her chest. Alucard saw the red starting to show in her eyes. He knew her dietary needs were changing. Alucard moved quickly grabbing her up and porting them out to the forest. He let her go and she took off shifting on the run.

He leaned back against a tree listening to her mind. Her mind was more animalistic at the moment. He figured with her being pregnant that her mind would start becoming more protective. She finished her hunt and came back to Alucard. She sat down beside him cleaning her face off.

 **{Feel better now pisica mea întunecată?}** He asked.

 **{Yes, my love I do. I might need to talk to Ezreal and see if he can find anything about my pregnancy.}** She returned.

Alucard nodded his head as he reached down to scratch behind her ears. She purred lowly at his touch. She used his touch to teleport them back to their room. Alucard moved to his chair and sat down. Ari curled up at his feet resting her head on her paws. Alucard suddenly growled which made Ari jerk her head up.

 **{It's alright pisica mea întunecată. It would seem they have finally procured the jet. I will be leaving soon.}** Alucard told her.

Ari growled softly as she looked to the door catching the scent of someone she didn't know. She lunged up to her feet. The hair along her spine stood up as the growl changed to a threatening snarl. Her tense body told him something had her in protective mode. He got up and walked to her side resting a hand on her back.

Ari let out a cat's challenging cry as she shot forward busting the door clean off its hinges. Alucard heard the thud of bodies colliding. The sounds of snarls and growls reached his ears next. He calmly walked into the hall to see Ari facing off with what looked to be a snow leopard of equal size. He was confused as to the species different.

 **{Not all Bastet are panthers my love.}** Ari explained.

He reached inside his coat and started to pull out his guns. His gaze never wavered from the two cats fighting.

 **{Do not interfere my love this challenge was directed to me. This young buck wants to challenge my right to rule.}** Ari growled.

He slid his guns back inside his coat and leaned back against the wall. He watched the back and forth fighting of the two till the sound of running feet caught his attention. His crimson gaze lifted up in time to see Integra, Walter, and the mansion guard come running down the stairs. The soldiers were prepared to open fire on Ari and the other Bastet. He growled lowly as he shadow ported himself in front of them.

"Do **NOT** shoot at them!" He snarled.

Everyone halted quickly at the sight before them. Alucard's shadows were doing the dance of death around him. Integra was taking note of Alucard's protective nature towards Ari.

"What is going on here?" Integra snapped.

Alucard's murderous gaze turned to her and for the first time she was truthfully afraid of her servant.

"A leadership challenge is taking place." Kamtan supplied as he stepped from the shadows.

"Nu mă suna rege în fața colegului tău intenționat Kamtan. Ea nu știe despre împerechere noastră." Alucard growled in a low tone.

Kamtan nodded his head in understanding. Alucard turned his attention back to the fight. Kamtan made his way deliberately to Integra just this time he looked human. Well mostly the bright golden eyes were a hint.

"What do you mean by leadership challenge?" Integra inquired.

Kamtan tipped his head a bit as he contemplated exactly how to explain this. He figured it would be best to tell her the truth.

"A leadership challenge is just that. The other Bastet is challenging Ariella's right to lead our people." Kamtan explained.

That seemed to satisfy Integra. The fight was still going on. Two massive bodies were entangled in a dance that would end in one or the other of them submitting. Ari appeared to have the upper hand. Blood was flying the snow leopard was now almost completely pink.

Ari had blood on her as well as multiple cuts. The unknown male was covered in gashes and slashes. Claws were soaked in blood. Both were still breathing normally. Ari was circling the unknown male she was still snarling.

Her ears were flattened down against her head. Her long tail was lashing back and forth like a whip. Alucard could see the gold starting to show on her face. He felt how calm her mind was, but it was also coldly calculated. She was up to something he just wasn't sure what just yet, but he had an idea.

He was about to give his mate an advantage in the fight. Ari knew what he was thinking but she wasn't quite sure what he was planning. Then she started to feel her drained away energy returning.

 **{Vlad, my love what are you doing?}** She inquired.

 **{Who says I'm doing anything Iubirea mea?}** He countered.

 **{You are doing something Vlad I can feel it. Just not sure what exactly it is you are doing.}** She groused.

Alucard did everything he could so he wouldn't just bust out laughing at Ari's mental growling. He kept himself composed but only by a hair. He was feeding Ari power and strength via their bond. He wasn't technically interfering with the fight. He glanced back seeing the protective stance Kamtan had taken beside Integra.

He wasn't sure if Integra noticed how protective Kamtan was of her or not. For now he was going to let things play out. He turned his attention back to the fight in time to see Ari pin down the snow leopard.

"Kamtan do you know who this foolish one is?" Alucard prompted.

"I believe that is Grigory Sir. He in the Khan of the Russian Bastet people." Kamtan returned.

Ari let go of the weakened snow leopard and walked to Alucard's side. Her bright eyes watched the weakened Grigory get to his feet. Ari shifted to her human form dressed in a pair of skin tight black pants, tan riding boots, and a corset of blood red. The corset had a golden dragon spanning the back. The dragon was barely visible due to Ari's long hair.

"Get to your feet and shift!" Ari commanded.

Grigory got to his feet finally and shifted to his human form. He was a brute of a man with muscles bulging all over. Ari could tell he was used to manual labor.

"Why did you challenge me?" Ari demanded.

"You were exiled you should not be Queen." He growled.

His voice was heavily accented but not so heavy as to make him hard to understand. Kamtan had since moved to stand on the opposite side of Ari.

"Exiled or not Grigory she is the rightful Queen and the chosen of Bast. So you will show her the proper respect." Kamtan snarled.

Alucard kept quiet letting Ari and Kamtan handle Grigory. His hand now rested on the small of her back in a reassuring manner. Grigory was smart enough to know when to give up and this was the time. Alucard looked over to Integra.

"When do you wish me to leave?" He asked.

"Right now the jet is fueled and waiting." She replied.

Alucard nodded his head and then looked back to Ari. His hand hadn't moved at all.

 **{Pisica mea întunecată our time is up but I would like a moment alone with you before I leave.}** He purred.

Ari smiled to him and then turned her attention to Grigory who had not moved an inch.

"Grigory go back home and get your best fighters and bring them back here." Ari snapped.

Grigory nodded his head and disappeared. Alucard chuckled a bit at how ruthless his mate could be.

"I will meet you on the runway." Alucard said calmly.

Once the last word was spoken the pair vanished from sight. Ari had teleported them back into his room. She nodded her head towards the door. Alucard understood and warded the room.

"I know you don't want me to go." He said lowly.

" No, I don't want you to go but, I know you have to." She said softly.

He reached out pulling her against his chest. Neither one wanted to part from each other. Ari knew there were going to be others who were going to challenger her. The males would know by scent she was pregnant.

"Love I am going to keep Ezreal close to me while you are gone." She purred lowly.

"That is fine pisica mea întunecată. I would expect no less. I would kill anyone or anything that hurt you and our child." He said.

He kissed the top of her head lovingly and the pulled away from her. The look in his eyes said that he didn't want to. He dismissed the wards on the room. He kissed her one last time, then disappeared through a shadow. Ari stood still watching the shadow he had just disappeared through.

 **{Do remember pisica mea întunecată that we can still talk to each other. As our bond is a strong one.}** He said.

She smiled because he was right the could still talk to each other. She shook her head a bit and curled up in his chair. Her purr was soft and low. She was for the moment just plainly relaxing. She had a feeling that all hell was going to break loose soon.

She wasn't far from the truth because the German Bastet people had spies watching over the Major. They were feeding the information back via the council. Ari knew she was going to have to call the closest clans to her soon. A sigh left her lips as she got to her feet. Her sheer determination had Alucard chuckling in her mind.

 **{Pisica mea întunecată your determination is admirable and touching, but keep Ezreal close by.}** Alucard said.

 **{Vlad, my love hush and deal with your cockroach.}** Ari chuckled.

Ari shook her head and chuckled as she called to Ezreal. A moment later Ezreal walked through the door.

"You summoned me my Queen?" Ezreal asked.

"I need you to call all the English clans to us Ezreal, and send word to the other European clans to be ready war is coming to us." Ari said.

Ezreal nodded his head to Ari then left in a flash of white. Ari settled back down in Alucard's chair letting her eyes drift closed. She knew this early in her pregnancy she wouldn't feel any changes. She was contemplating going to talk to Walter. Then she felt absolute glee through her bond with Alucard.

Slowly she rose up to her feet and made her way to the door. She made her way upstairs in search of Walter. She found him in the kitchen making tea. She leaned back against a wall.

She waited till he had finished with Integra's tea and delivered it to her. When he returned Ari was still leaning against the wall.

"Something I can help you with Miss Ari?" Walter asked politely.

"Walter, can I truly trust you?" Ari asked.

Walter tipped his head curiously at Ari's question. He has never had someone ask him that before.

"But of course you can Miss Ari." Walter replied.

"Walter, what I need to discuss with you needs to remain between us." Ari stated.

Ari felt Alucard's unease through their bond. She sent her reassurance back to him. Walter nodded his head in agreement.

"Walter, I'm pregnant albeit not very far along, but my people will scent the change." Ari explained.

Walter had a surprised look on his face. He wasn't sure why Ari was telling him this. Ari watched his reaction to what she had just told him.

"Is Alucard the father?" Walter asked.

Ari just nodded her head lightly. She saw something flash in Walter's eyes. She hadn't said anything openly yet.

"What is it that you need to talk to me about Miss Ari?" Walter asked.

Ari tipped her head a bit. Slowly she pushed off the wall and made her way towards Walter.

"I am going to be needing extra meat and some blood with my meals. I have a feeling that with the baby being half vampire I will need to add the extra in." Ari explained.

Walter thought about what Ari had just said to him. He didn't understand why Ari wanted this kept secret. His gaze hadn't left Ari as she approached him. She moved with a predatory grace. She was every bit the apex predator like Alucard.

" I'm curious Miss Ari as to why you wish this information kept secret?" Walter inquired.

Ari tipped her head just a touch. Did she truly trust Walter enough to tell him the complete truth about her and Alucard?

 **{My love do you think we can truthfully trust Walter with the truth?}** She asked.

She felt that Alucard was thinking about what she had just asked him. She heard his chuckle but she still felt his apprehension.

 **{Pisica mea întunecată trust your instincts when it comes to how much you tell Walter.}** He replied.

She sent her love to her mate via their bond.

"Because Walter it is safer for me that few know about this." She explained.

Slowly she extended a hand out to Walter. He looked to her offered hand and then back up to her. Her eyebrows lifted up waiting to see if Walter would take her hand. After a few minutes Walter took her offered hand. When he took her hand she teleported them both to the forest.

She let go of his hand and walked to a nearby tree. She knew this forest very well being as she hunted here.

"Why did you bring me here Miss Ari?" Walter asked calmly.

A gentle smile graced her lips for a brief moment. She knew why she had brought him here.

"Not as many eyes and ears out here." She stated calmly.

Walter still wasn't sure how to take this particular little situation. He could understand her distrust of Sir Integra, but not her seeming distrust in him.

"What is it you would like to discuss Miss Ari?" He asked politely.

"Promise me what I tell you won't get back to Integra." Ari half growled.

"You have my word nothing will get back to Sir Integra." Walter relied evenly.

"I already told you about the pregnancy, but there is more. Just to start this right Alucard and I are fully mated and blood bound to each other." Ari started.

Walter started to ask a question but Ari nicely silenced him. She would let him as question once she was done with her explanations.

"Walter you can ask me whatever you want once I finish telling you what I need to." She said

Walter nodded his head as he sat down on a log. He figured this was going to take a while so might as well get some what comfortable. Ari chuckled softly as she followed Walter's movements and sat down in the grass.

"It would seem that our mating broke the binding spell that was on Alucard's gloves. And before you ask I truthfully don't know what broke the spell. Now I think that just about covers everything. I know you have questions. I will do my best to answer them." Ari finished.

"How long has Alucard been free of the binding spell?" Walter asked first.

"It happened just before we were sent to South America." Ari replied.

"How long have you two been mated?" Walter asked next.

"About the same length of time. From what I have put together our mating is what broke the spell." Ari explained.

"Why has Alucard continued to follow orders when he doesn't have to?" Walter questioned.

"Because we didn't want Integra to know. So until the time is right he will follow the orders he is given." Ari stated plainly.

 **{Dragostea mea întunecată try not to make me sound so tame.}** Alucard growled to her.

 **{ Oh you hush, we both know you are as wild and free as the winds.}** She replied sweetly.

 **{Tu dragostea mea întunecată sunt la fel de sălbatic și liber ca munții pe care nu va fi niciodată domesticit nici măcar de mine.}** He purred.

She had not a single clue about what he had just said but she loved that low purred tone. Her eyes had never left Walter as he seemed to be contemplating his next question.

"Why has your Elder Kamtan I believe is his name been staying so close to Sir Integra?" Walter asked curiously.

She figured that he would eventually ask that particular question. Only thing was the answer was two fold. She wasn't going to risk Walter trying to interfere with Kamtan's advances. So Walter was going to get half an answer.

"He is to protect Integra as well as answer an questions she has about my people." Ari responded.

Walter nodded his head in understanding. He didn't want to push Ari because he has seen first hand the raw power her slender body contained. That power in truth made him a little bit wary of her. She was just as much of a predator as Alucard if not more so. Just then Ari lifted her head up and growled.

"Walter we need to get back to the mansion it seems hell is almost upon us." Ari growled as she stood and offer her hand.

Walter took her offered hand and in the blink of an eye they were back in the mansion. He ran to go check on Integra. Ari slowly made her way to one of the roof balconies. He form shifted slowly as she walked till the winged hybrid stood on the balcony. Her darkened gaze watched as a car went speeding away from the mansion.

A smile curled up the corners of her lips. She knew Kamtan would protect Integra with his life. Walter on the other hand she wasn't so sure about. There was just something about him that just didn't seem right. She just couldn't put her finger on what it was yet.

 **{Kamtan have you mated with Integra?}** She asked inquisitively.

 **{Yes my Queen she and I are mated and blood bound.}** He replied after a small pause.

 **{Good there is something off about the butler so keep a close eye on him.}** She said.

Her small hears flickered a bit as she picked up the distant sound of a motor. The sound didn't belong to any motor she was used to hearing. It sounded more like a gigantic fan motor. Then the overpowering smell of the undead assaulted her nose. Hell was indeed on its way and she had all intentions of meeting it head on.

 **Translations**

pisica mea întunecată = my dark cat

Nu mă suna rege în fața colegului tău intenționat Kamtan. Ea nu știe despre împerechere noastră. = Do not call me King in front of your intended mate Kamtan. She dosen't know about our mating.

Iubirea mea = my love

Dragostea mea întunecată = My dark love

Tu dragostea mea întunecată sunt la fel de sălbatic și liber ca munții pe care nu va fi niciodată domesticit nici măcar de mine = You my dark love are as wild and free as the mountains you will never be tamed not even by me


	12. Hell Is Here

Ari called to Ezreal and had him call all the local Bastets to them. It didn't take long for the mansion to fill up with Bastet. Ari had remained on the balcony as she was able to see the first of the zeppelins. She stood tall and proud her long tail swayed lightly behind her. Slowly she lifted her hands up gathering her energy as she did.

When her hands were in front of her, she released the gathered up energy in a flash of white that damaged the closest zeppelin. The zeppelin crash landed on the ground not far from the mansion. Ari turned and calmly walked back into the mansion. Darkened eyes of now steel blue looked over the gathered Bastets, there were different ones present. Most were in hybrid form a few were in their full form.

"The Vampires are on there way. Kill every last one of them. Let none walk out of here!" Ari cried out.

The cacophony of cries rang out through the entire mansion. Ari smiled as she shifted and began to walk among her people. The gold markings stood out against her onyx coat. All present bowed respectfully to her. She padded to the doors letting out a final cry as she burst through the front doors to meet the enemy head on.

Her people poured out behind her. Ezreal fought at her side as Pip and his men defended the mansion itself. The vampires they were facing were all former Nazi soldiers. That didn't mean anything to them most were fierce warriors any way. Some had been trained as fighters from birth.

The cries of her people rang out through the night air. Ari was in the middle of all the death and destruction. They fought with tooth, claw, and anything they could get a hold of. Some of the warriors had specialized weapons. They were slowly thinning down the numbers of vampires.

Ari turned her head towards the mansion hearing the screams of the soldiers. She spun around and took off at a dead run. She reached the mansion in a matter of seconds. What she saw confused her to no end. The men were all screaming about injuries they hadn't sustained.

She looked around trying to find the source of their seeming madness. Her small ears were turning frantically searching for a source. Then a strange scent crawled up her nose. A low threatening growl rumbled low in her throat. Every fiber of her being tensed up.

She let her nose lead her away from the mansion. Her keen eyes spotted a figure crouching in the grass. The figure had a rather large scythe on its back. Ari dropped her body down to the ground. She began to creep forward agonizingly slow. Her movements were that of a true predator stalking its prey.

Keen eyes were locked onto the crouched figure before her. None of her movements were noticed by the crouching figure before her. She kept creeping forward ever so slowly. She was as silent as death in a graveyard.

 **{My love if you are done playing with the little cockroach I could use your help.}** She grumbled.

She heard his deep laugh and felt his maniacal happiness. She wanted to growl but she wasn't about to alert her prey.

 **{I'm on my way back to you now Iubirea mea.}** He replied.

She growled softly in his mind letting him know she wasn't exactly happy about his reply. She felt his mental nudge to finish what she was doing.

 **{If you would be as so kind as to hurry your undead ass up I would be greatful my love.}** She shot back.

She got within striking distance of the crouched figure easily. The eyes she saw ere an eerie purple color. Ari wanted to shudder but she stamped out that urge quickly. She remained hidden in the tall grass. Her instincts were telling her that this person had something to do with the men's seeming madness.

Her small ears were plastered back against her head as muscles bunched up. She held herself still but for a split second. That gathered energy was released in but a single leap. Her body flew forward claws extended, a rage filled scream on her lips. Her body collided heavily with Zorin.

She skidded to a stop a short distance from Zorin. Rage filled eyes were locked onto Zorin. A low snarl left her lips as Zorin slammed the ground with her hand. Little did she know Ari was immune to her mind tricks. If Ari could have laughed she would've.

The look on Zorin's face was absolutely priceless. She had a look of absolute shock on her face. Ari lept over Zorin's head shifting to her hybrid form. She landed on her feet her tail twitching.

"I hate to be the barer of bad news you Nazi bitch, but your mind games won't work on me." Ari growled.

Zorin didn't know what to say. Ari stood her ground as she called her guns to her. In a split second Ari put two rounds into Zorin's head killing her instantly. Ari snorted softly as she dismissed her guns. She turned and saw that the vampire army was no more.

"To the city my people lay waste to the vampires. Kill them all!" Ari yelled.

She watched her people run towards the city. Ari waited and then connected with Kamtan. She sensed his peril. She teleported straight to him coming face to face with Father Anderson and several others.

"Stay back by Integra, Kamtan." Ari said.

"Yes, my Queen." Kamtan replied.

Ari locked eyes with Father Anderson her black wings snapping open behind her. One of the people behind him drew guns pointing them at Ari.

"Stand down, even with both your powers combined this one is way to much for you." Father Anderson said.

Ari didn't move as Father Anderson approached her stopping just in front of her. His eyes seemed to be taking in every detail. Her small ears flickered back and forth listening to the sounds around her.

"You young lady are a fearsome warrior." He commented.

"Ari, and I am Father Anderson. Plus there is little that I fear." She replied.

Suddenly Ari turned her head towards the river a smile curling up the corners of her lips.

 **{You have finally returned my love.}** Ari purred.

 **{I told you I would Iubirea mea.}** Alucard replied.

With that Alucard jumped off the ship and zipped his way through the city. He came to stand in between the Vatican soldiers and the Nazi Army. Father Anderson now moved to stand to his right and a strange Nazi soldier stood to his left.

"Sir Integra what are your orders?" Alucard called out.

"Stain in vermillion the army wearing white with your gun of platinum. Stain in scarlet the army wearing black with your gun of iron. Stain with crimson each and every last one of our foes. Search and destroy! Search and destroy! Lay waste to them all! Do not let them leave this island alive." Integra called out.

"Yes, my master as you wish." Alucard replied.

A sudden wind blew across the battlefield. Kamtan had teleported Integra onto a rooftop out of harm's way. Ari joined them to watch the show. She had complete faith in her mate.

"Releasing control-restriction system level zero. Announce your return!" Integra yelled.

"I am the Bird of Hermes…" Alucard said.

Ari felt a surge in his power. Her small ears flickered a bit listening to the wind.

"Eating my own wings…" He continued.

At this point everyone gathered save the cats began to attack Alucard. It was as if they all sensed that something terrible was about to happen. Ari on the other hand was thrilled with what she was feeling from her mate.

"To keep myself tame…" Alucard finished.

Ari felt that final release of his power. She shifted to her human form. She watched as all the souls Alucard had consumed were released like a river. They destroyed everything in their path. Nothing they touched was left alive.

She was dressed in her Hellsing uniform. Midnight hair streamed out behind her. Kamtan stood beside Integra protectively. Ari smiled as the shadows began to settle showing her mate in all his glory. Her eyes drank him in, her purr was low and gentle.

Alucard knelt down before Integra like a knight before his Queen.

"Welcome back, Count." Integra said.

"I have returned my Queen." He replied as he lifted his head.

Ari smiled to him as she took notice of his more rugged looks as well as his accent. A long crimson cloak snapped behind him. His body was covered in pitch black armor. A small black moustache was now under his nose. Slowly he rose to his feet letting Ari see his now more muscular build.

He extended his hand out to Ari. She placed her small hand in his larger armored one. Armored fingers closed gently around her hand as he pulled her to him kissing her passionately. Integra was stunned to say the least. His cloak wrapped around them for but a moment.

Ari felt warm and safe in that moment as she poured her heart into the kiss. When his cloak dropped away Ari was dressed in a long black shimmering gown. It had a dragon and panther brocade on it in gold. This showed the union of the dragon and the panther.

"I have missed you my King" Ari purred.

"I will never leave you my Queen." He replied.

"What is going on here?" Integra demanded.

Alucard and Ari both turned their attention to Integra. Ari turned a bit so her back was against Alucard's chest. Kamtan remained beside Integra.

"Integra, what do you think is going on?" Ari asked softly.

Integra looked to Alucard seeing the possessive way his arms were wrapped around Ari. Then her gaze went to Kamtan.

"Kamtan, tell your mate about the prophecy that we have kept secret." Ari said softly.

Kamtan nodded his head as he stepped towards them. He stopped and turned to face Integra. He let out a low sigh.

"It is written that with the coming of the great darkness a chosen of Bast shall be born. She shall be more powerful than any before her. Her mate will be a master vampire and together they shall vanquish the darkness and restore order." Kamtan recited.

Kamtan looked back to Ari and Alucard. Both nodded their heads to him. He made his way back to Integra knowing he would have some explaining to do later. A yell suddenly caught Ari and Alucard's attention. Ari let out a growl as her hand shot up. A bright flash of blue light surrounded Father Anderson holding him in place.

"My dear father you are going to hang there till I decide to let you go." Ari growled.

Ari turned her attention back to Integra. Alucard was duly impressed with his mate's new found powers.

"Integra, do you understand what is going on now?" Ari asked.

Integra didn't say a word but seemed to be thinking things over. Ari growled lowly as Father Anderson started yelling. She turned her attention to him for a moment.

"If you don't shut up I will personally cut off that shriveled up, useless dick of yours. Then I will shove it down your throat." Ari snarled.

She felt Alucard's laugh against her back. She heard Integra gasp and then Kamtan's laugh. Ari just smiled wickedly.

"To answer your question Ari I think I understand but when did this happen?" Integra questioned.

"Our mating happened just before you sent us to South America." Ari replied.

"And Alucard's bonds?" She asked.

"Broken at the same time." Ari replied.

"Then why follow orders this long?" She inquired.

"We decided to keep it from you till the time was right." Ari said.

That seemed to suffice Integra or at least for the time being. Now Ari had to figure out what to do with Father Anderson. Then she got a wicked idea. She tipped her head back to look up to Alucard.

"My King I just had a wicked idea." Ari purred to Alucard.

"What is your idea my Queen.?" Alucard whispered in her ear.

She caught his accent and just purred all the more seeing him at the height of his power. It sent pleasurable chills down her spine. How she would love to strip him of his armor and explore his body. She felt him chuckle at where her thoughts were running.

She blushed and shook her head. It didn't take her long to rein in her wayward thoughts.

"I was thinking of turning him over to the unmated females as a play toy my King." She said with a wicked grin.

 **{Lubirea mea you are truly a wicked little cat.}** Alucard purred.

 **{Indeed my love, this will destroy the priest in more ways that one my love.}** Ari replied wickedly.

Ari looked up to the suspended Father Anderson an evil grin curling up her lips. She lifted her hand up and made a quick motion that brought the suspended Father down to eye level.

"You won't be needing this." Ari said as she flicked her wrist sending the white priest collar flying.

Alucard kept his arms wrapped around Ari. He felt her powers licking at his. He just smiled as he watched Ari deal with Anderson. She flicked her wrist again as all of his weapons went flying.

"You definitely won't be needing any of theses where you're going." Ari said happily.

Little by little Ari stripped him of everything save his glasses. Anderson now hung in the air completely naked. To everyone's surprize Anderson was sporting a rather large erection. Ari couldn't help but laugh at Anderson.

"So it would seem the Father likes to be dominated. Believe me when I say you will be getting plenty of that where you're going. The females are going to have so much fun with you." Ari laughed.

With another flick of her wrist a collar made of iron formed around Anderson's neck. Ari had an absolute evil smile on her face.

"That will make sure you can't harm my people." Ari said.

"Esti cu adevarat sunt egale cu dragostea mea." Alucard said softly.

Ari looked to him with a devious spark in her eyes. Carefully she stepped away from him and with a final flick of her wrist Anderson disappeared. She laughed knowing the hell Anderson was about to be put through.

"Love I have no idea what you just said." Ari said to him.

He just grinned at her. Ari dismissed her gown for a pair of black pants and black top. Her gaze traveled over the others present. She was ready to get this over with. She turned and held her hand out to Alucard. He took her hand gladly.

"Shall we deal with that infuriating little toad now my King?" Ari purred.

Alucard just grinned to her as they turned around and walked away.

"But of course my dark Queen." He replied.

 **Translations**

Iubirea mea = my love

Esti cu adevarat sunt egale cu dragostea mea. = You truly are my equal my love.


End file.
